Only You
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Sequel to Twilight. Final Chapter up! What is this? Savannah and Thomas are fighting? Who will leave whom? T/OC and maybe V/F and I/M. R+R! :B I do not know if I will finish this story. Depends on my reviews, really.
1. Chapter One

Phew. Here is the sequel to "Twilight". :D If you haven't read Twilight yet, I advise you to go do so before you read this. You will be very confused if you read this story before you read the other one. Finally, I am still hoping to finish this, or mainly all of it before school starts. I need to concentrate on actually getting really good grades this year. I can't just get A's in chorus anymore. I have to get A's in just about everything. That is how evil my parents are. I'm tired, and I do believe I am getting sick, so if I do not update this right away, that is the reason why.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Aww. Are you getting a cold? ::Pats::  
  
Kenji: Probably. I think I got it from Malik. ::Glare::  
  
Malik: I did not do it! ::Innocent smile:: I tell you, I did not do it. :B Heh.  
  
Kenji: Suuuure. That is what you told me when my term paper suddenly combusted into little flames last year.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Good job! ::Thwaps Malik::  
  
Malik: ;-; You are all mean to meee! ::Runs away to find Nuri::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Malik is a baby. Nuri spoils him, I bet you.  
  
Kenji: Aww. But I spoil you too! ::Latches onto Ryou Bakura::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Gah. Can't. Breath. ::Chokes in her death grip::  
  
Kenji: Whoops! Sorry! ::Huggles::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Go read the first chapter! And send me help! ::Yells::  
  
So, enjoy this first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Beginning  
  
Only You - Sequel to Twilight  
  
It had been almost exactly one year since Savannah had married her husband Thomas Schubaltz. And that year was a wonderful time for the two. They eventually bought their own home out in the country. Savannah went back to her teaching job at the children's school in her old town. She seemed to be busy with her work, so instead of teaching both history and music, she dropped history and stuck with her music position in the school.  
  
Thomas was still with the Imperial Army, and he was vibrantly enjoying the married life. He still had his good old Dibison, and Savannah had a zoid of her own finally. It was a gift from her parents. They had given her a new type of ariel zoid. They had given her a blue Raynos. Thomas never really wanted her to pilot it, he was always afraid she was going to end up hurting herself somehow. And she never did. Whenever she had decided to pilot the Raynos, he was always looking out for her, just in case something would have happened to her while she was piloting the Raynos.  
  
****  
  
One bright summer day, Savannah was sitting at home, reading over her music books for her classes when something hit her like a ton of bricks. She suddenly felt incredibly nauseated. She made a mad dash to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her quickly. Savannah was very lucky that Thomas was not home from work yet. If he found her like this, she was not really sure how he would react to it. Savannah had been feeling completely lousy for the past few days. Maybe even over a week, she was not fairly sure. Whenever Thomas was around, she had tried to stay her normal self; she didn't want him to know that she was not feeling well.  
  
But otherwise, Savannah was sure she knew the reason why she hadn't been feeling well for the past few days. She was almost sure that she was pregnant. But a little voice in the back of her head kept her from saying anything about it. Thomas didn't even know anything about it. And he was her best friend, her husband.  
  
When Savannah had finished her seemingly daily 'get sick' routine in the bathroom she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She had to call somebody. She did not want to tell Thomas just yet. So, Savannah dialed Karl and Tania's number. She had to speak with Tania about this.  
  
When Tania finally picked up on the other end she immediately spoke to her sister-in-law.  
  
"Tania?" Savannah asked her.  
  
"Savannah? What is wrong? You sound awful!" Tania replied.  
  
"Sssh. Is Karl there?" She asked her friend.  
  
"No. He is still working. Why? Do you want to talk to him?" Tania couldn't help but laugh. But however, on the other end, Savannah was not exactly laughing with her. She had almost begun to cry.  
  
"Oh my God. What is wrong? Please tell me." Tania said.  
  
"Well," Savannah started to say, "You know, I have been feeling sick for the past few days this week. And I have not told Thomas this yet, but I do think I am pregnant." Savannah finished her sentence in a complete flash.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Tania asked her friend. Savannah nodded to herself on the other end.  
  
"I am sure. But I need to go check with the doctor to make sure." Savannah said. On the other end, Tania really didn't know what to say.  
  
"I was thinking you could go with me. And we can tell our husbands that we are going on a little 'shopping spree'." Savannah told Tania.  
  
"Of course I will go with you. And I think that it's a great idea!" Tania told her, "What if you are pregnant?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Well, I really have not figured that out yet. In other words, I don't know how I am going to tell Thomas the news." Savannah sighed into the phone.  
  
"He will be very happy you know. If you were pregnant, he would be ecstatic." Tania told her.  
  
"I know he would be very happy. It's just really hard for me." Savannah said to her.  
  
"You will be alright. Everything will be okay. So, how about we have this little 'shopping spree' tomorrow, when you get finished with your work. I can pick you up there." Tania asked Savannah.  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me," Savannah started to say, but then she heard the front door open and Thomas calling out to her, "Sorry, but Thomas just got home. I will see you tomorrow." Savannah whispered.  
  
"Good luck!" Tania said as they both hung up.  
  
Savannah put the phone back down and walked to the living room where Thomas was standing there, waiting for her. They gave each other a kiss and they both sat down on the sofa.  
  
"How was your day?" Savannah asked her husband brightly. However, Thomas yawned before he could reply to his wife.  
  
"Strenuous. I could really use a nap." He said as he dropped his head onto Savannah's shoulder. Which produced a giggle on Savannah's part.  
  
"Then go take a nap!" She giggled.  
  
"I think I will, if you don't seem to mind." He smiled with his eyes close, his head still resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! I do have to tell you that I am going out for a little while after work tomorrow." She told him. Thomas immediately took his head off of her shoulder and took one look at her.  
  
"With who?" He asked her with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Tania, of course!" Savannah grinned at him.  
  
"Alright," Thomas smiled at her. But Savannah got that sick feeling again in the pit of her stomach. She stood up, with one hand over her mouth as she ran straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind her like she did earlier in the day.  
  
Thomas followed behind her quickly, "What is wrong?" He asked her. He didn't get an answer right away, but she finally did answer him, "I'm alright." She told him. However, Thomas did not sound very convinced with her slight answer to him, "Are you sure you are alright? Is there anything that you need?" He asked her again.  
  
"I am fine. Don't worry. It is just a girl thing." She managed to laugh. And Thomas knew to leave it at that. When it came to 'girl things' he just did not want to get involved with it. Things could get ugly when you put Savannah and 'girl things' in the same sentence.  
  
"Alright. I am going upstairs to change." He told her and then he left to go and get changed like he told her.  
  
"Phew. That was a close one." Savannah whispered to herself.  
  
****  
  
When Savannah finally went upstairs to get some sleep, she found Thomas already asleep on their bed. Savannah smiled to herself as she climbed into bed with her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and rested her head against his chest.  
  
\\ I do wish I could tell him. It will just have to wait. \\  
  
And with those last words, she fell asleep in Thomas' loving arms.  
  
****  
  
It was late afternoon the following day when Savannah found herself waiting for Tania to come pick her up. The children had already left for home, and Savannah was now by herself, waiting. When she finally saw Tania pull up to the school, she ran out to the car and quickly got in.  
  
"When is the appointment for anyways?" Tania asked her when Savannah got in the car as she pulled away from the school grounds.  
  
"In about fifteen minutes. I do hope we are not going to be late." Savannah sighed.  
  
"It is going to be okay! I already told you not to worry!" Tania laughed.  
  
"You didn't say anything to Karl did you?" Savannah asked her.  
  
"No. Don't worry. I didn't say a word. All I told him was that I was going out on a shopping spree with you." Tania giggled, "And he believed me." She finished.  
  
"Good. I just don't want anybody else to know. You are the only other person that I have told about this." Savannah told Tania.  
  
"I feel so special!" Tania laughed, and Savannah laughed back for the first time that day.  
  
****  
  
Thomas was on his way home when he saw his brother standing on the front steps of his house. When Thomas got out of the car, he walked over to his older brother; he had to admit he was surprised to see him there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked Karl.  
  
"Just curious. I had to ask you something." Karl told his little brother.  
  
"Curious about what?" Thomas asked with a confused look upon his pale face.  
  
Thomas followed Karl inside of his own house. They both sat down and started talking.  
  
"I was curious. Did Savannah say anything about going out with Tania this afternoon?" Karl asked him.  
  
"Yeah. She told me about it yesterday when I got home from work." Thomas told him, "Why? What are you getting at?" He asked him warily.  
  
"It just sounds underhanded. I think there is something up with those two. If not both of them, then one of them is hiding something." Karl said to his brother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Thomas asked him.  
  
"It's just. Well, Tania hasn't been acting weird lately. So I do not believe that it is her. Has Savannah been acting up lately?" Karl asked Thomas.  
  
"Well, now that you do mention it. She has been kind of off color for the past week." Thomas told him.  
  
"You sure?" Karl asked him.  
  
"Positive. I know it." Thomas said.  
  
"You know what.. What if she is.. You know?" Karl asked.  
  
Thomas just looked at his older brother. He couldn't mean what he thought he intended?  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I may be a father?" Thomas gulped. Karl looked straight into his younger brothers bright green eyes.  
  
"Who knows? I guess we won't find out until they get back from their little 'shopping spree'." Karl told him as he patted his younger brother's back.  
  
"I just wonder why she never told me so in the first place if she had an idea about it." Thomas mumbled to himself.  
  
****  
  
Savannah and Tania were back in the car, ready to go home. Savannah had a hand over her mouth. She could not believe what had just happened to her.  
  
"I still can't believe it! You are going to be having a baby!" Tania exclaimed to her friend. Savannah just stayed silent for the next few moments. How was she going to tell Thomas? She knew he would be so happy if she was going to have a baby. He has always wanted to have children. Especially before Karl had some of his own. And it looks like Thomas was about to get his wish, in exactly nine months to be exact.  
  
"How are you going to tell Thomas anyways, Savvy?" Tania asked her.  
  
"I don't know. When I get home, I guess. I have to tell him. It is now or never." Savannah sighed as she saw her house pull up into view. And she also noticed something else, not only was Thomas home, but she saw another car there, and that car belonged to Karl.  
  
"What is Karl doing here?" Tania asked. Of all people, she should have known why he was there. But this time, she did not know what he was at the house.  
  
"I don't know. But I bet you they caught onto us." Savannah grumped as she got out of the car slowly with Tania close behind her. They both walked up the steps and through the front door to find their husbands sitting on the sofa, obviously waiting for them to get back from their so-called 'shopping spree.'  
  
"Oh, Karl. What are you doing here?" Tania asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Thomas and I were just discussing something about Savannah." He nodded to his wife. Savannah took a stride backwards. But Thomas stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Where were you two?" He asked her.  
  
"I told you Tania and I were going out shopping for a while." She tried to smile at him.  
  
"No. Karl and I had a little chat. We know you two didn't go out to shop. Can you please tell me what is wrong?" Thomas pleaded as Savannah sat down on the sofa, with Thomas following suit.  
  
"Come here, Karl. We need to leave these two alone for a bit." Tania told her husband as she dragged him off into the kitchen.  
  
"Who says anything is wrong with me?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"Come off it. I know you have not been feeling well for the past few days. And why are you feeling sick?" He asked her as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Savannah knew she had to tell him now. Like she said before, it was now or never.  
  
"Thomas. I do have something to say," Savannah started to say, "I am pregnant." Savannah managed to get out.  
  
Thomas looked exceptionally shocked. He had no idea what to say, but he did do something. He promptly did a double take and fell off of the sofa with a loud thud. This brought Karl and Tania back into the living room to see Thomas on the floor. Tania looked at Savannah and sighed.  
  
"You told him, didn't you?" Tania asked Savannah.  
  
"Uh huh. I didn't think he would take the news like this." Savannah nodded as she bent over Thomas.  
  
"What is going on?" Karl asked the two.  
  
Thomas had finally gotten up, much to his remonstration. He looked up at his brother. "Karl, I finally beat you out in something. I am going to be a father before you!" He grinned up at his brother. Whom looked incredibly shocked, and happy at the same time.  
  
"Congratulations." He told his brother and sister-in-law.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Savannah mumbled. Thomas stood up.  
  
"Just wait until everybody finds out about this!" He ran into the kitchen to call everyone, which included Van and Irvine. He just had to tell them the great news.  
  
Thomas Richard Schubaltz was going to be a father for the first time.  
  
To Be Continued. :D  
  
Phew. My hands are already hurting. ;-; Sad. This chapter took a little longer to write. Since I really don't feel well, and I don't feel like staying up until past 2 am to write this. I need to actually get some sleep. I have turned into a walking zombie. Not getting any sleep is really starting to get to me.  
  
Ryou Bakura: I told you to get some sleep! ::Yells at her::  
  
Kenji: Oh, shut up. ::Grumble::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Don't tell me to shut up! You are sick! You need to get some rest! ::Pushes her towards her room::  
  
Kenji: You always forget, that the computer is in *my* room. And that is where I am right now. ::Glares at him:: If you didn't seem to notice all of the pictures on my walls. ::Sigh::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Whoops! Then, I guess I should do this! ::Pushes her into her bed:: Now! Get some sleep before I get really angry with you!  
  
Kenji: ::Ramble:: I am not siccck! ::Whines:: And I do not want to go to sleep! It is only 3:30 in the afternoon! ::Glares at her alarm clock::  
  
Ryou Bakura: Shut up. You need sleep. I can wake you up when your mom finally gets home and makes dinner. I think she said she was making barbeque tonight or something. ::Rubs his stomach:: Yum, I can't wait. ::Grins::  
  
Kenji: You only stay with me because you love my mother's cooking! ::Sniffle::  
  
Ryou Bakura: No, but it is rather good! I only stay for two reasons: You and I love to torment your older sister. It is so fun to piss her off.  
  
Kenji: You won't be able to do that soon, she goes back to college on Friday. And you stay for meee? ::Cries::  
  
Ryou Bakura: And it is not fair! I love to make fun of her. She deserves it. ::Nods at her:: And yes, I stay for you. ::Smile::  
  
Kenji: Hehe. ::Turns into a puddle:: *Swoon*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Now, Whose Line Is It Anyway is on tonight, so get your sleep, and maybe I will let you stay up and watch it! ::Pulls comforter over her head::  
  
Kenji: You are not my mother. ::Glares out from beneath the blanket of doom:: Evil you are.  
  
Ryou Bakura: I am now. Now sleep! ::Sits on her carpet and begins to play with her Play Station 2:: He he. Let us see if I can finally beat Final Fantasy X!  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the sequel of Twilight! Don't forget to review! Otherwise, I will be very sad and Ryou Bakura will get his Yami after you! Chapter 2 shall be up soon; at least it will be up when I am starting to feel better. Adios. REVIEW! ^^v 


	2. Chapter Two

This is the second chapter of Only You. I am writing this late at night. And I have narrowly escaped Ryou Bakura again. He has been trying to get me to rest all afternoon since I have been feeling sick most of the day. And on Wednesday, I do not think I will be able to work on this since Katie is going to be coming over so we can be free before we have to go back to school at the end of the month. Gah! I see Ryou Bakura following me again! *hides*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Caught you red handed! I thought you were sleeping? *glare*  
  
Kenji: I was. ^^v.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Yeah, sure. I come back to your room and find you... writing this! *jumps on her bed*  
  
Kenji: I am sorry! *turns on Whose Line Is It Anyway* I command you to watch the TV!  
  
Ryou Bakura: *stares at the TV* *_*  
  
Kenji: Now that I have distracted my Bakura, start reading the second chapter of Only You!! Don't forget to review. :D  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 2 - Old Friends  
  
The day had finally ended for Savannah. Her day was utterly long. After finding out that she was going to have a baby, Thomas would not seem to leave her alone. Don't get her wrong, Savannah loved all of the attention she was getting from her husband, she really did. It just could get arduous after a while.  
  
Savannah sat up in bed and turned her head over to look at Thomas. He was fast asleep, laying on his stomach with his arm over Savannah. She seemed to be closer to Thomas now. Now that they were going to have a child together. She smiled down at him, laid back down and finally fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Thomas awoke to find Savannah not in bed. He got out of bed and looked into the bathroom; she was not in there either. He walked himself downstairs and he finally found his wife fast asleep on the sofa in the living room. Thomas knew that she had come to bed late last night; he just did not know why she came downstairs to sleep on the sofa.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down at the end of the sofa, just looking at his wife.  
  
\\ She is so beautiful when she is asleep. Well, she's beautiful anytime of the day. \\  
  
Thomas smiled to himself. He took one last look down at his wife and walked into the kitchen. Thomas was just about to get himself something to eat when he heard the phone start to ring. He ran over to pick it up because he did not want the telephone to wake up Savannah. She really did need her rest.  
  
"Hello?" Thomas asked into the phone. The voice on the other end was distinctive.  
  
"Thomas! Hey!" It was Van Flyheight.  
  
"Hello, Van. How are you doing?" Thomas asked his friend quietly.  
  
"Great. How about you, Dad?" Van grinned into the phone. He knew Thomas could not see him, but Van just could not help it. He had to grin after hearing that one of his close friends was going to be a father.  
  
"Ah. Just wonderful. I still can't believe it." Thomas sighed into the phone.  
  
"Oh come on. You have wanted this day to come for a long time." Van told his friend.  
  
"You are right, Van." Thomas told him.  
  
"Yes, anyways, you called before?" Van asked his friend.  
  
"Oh, yes. We were wondering if you and Fiona would like to come over for dinner at our house maybe? Savannah has already called Irvine and Moonbay, they are coming." Thomas said.  
  
"Sure. Fiona and I would love to come." Van told him.  
  
"Alright. Good, I'll tell Savannah when she wakes up." Thomas said.  
  
"Speaking of Savannah, how is she anyways?" Van asked him.  
  
"She's alright. Just tired. I always seem to catch her sleeping on the sofa. Like right now." Thomas told Van.  
  
"Ah, don't worry! She will be alright. Just think of it, you two are having a baby!" Van exclaimed to his friend.  
  
"Yeah. You are right." Thomas said.  
  
"Well, I will see you at your house later, alright Thomas?" Van asked him.  
  
"Sure. See you later." Thomas told him as they both hung up.  
  
Thomas took one look into the living room to find Savannah already awake.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked her as he walked over to her.  
  
Savannah yawned, "No. I was ready to get up anyways." She stood up and stretched her arms up into the air. Thomas came over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Van and Fiona are able to come." He told her.  
  
"That is so great! I can't wait to see them again." Savannah smiled at her husband.  
  
"I know. Van just told me he is very happy for us." Thomas smiled down at her.  
  
Savannah looked up at him, "Hey, I was thinking of names already." She grinned up at him.  
  
Thomas started to laugh, "Oh well, what are they?" He asked her as they walked into the kitchen together.  
  
"Well. I was thinking that if it is a girl, we could name her Mari. I have always liked that name." She told her husband as she sat down at the table and began to look through the paper.  
  
"I really like that name. So, have you thought about any boys names?" He asked her.  
  
"No, not really. I have been concentrating on the girl names more." She told him, "As if you could not tell, I would really like to have a girl." She said.  
  
"I would like a girl, too. But I also want a boy." He pouted over in her direction.  
  
"Fine. If we have a boy, you can name him. But if we have a girl, I get to name her." She said to him. And he smiled at her, "Deal." Thomas told her as they both ate and got ready for work that day.  
  
****  
  
When Thomas was finally finished with everything that had needed to be done that day, he was already on his way home. And when he got there, he was surprised to see that Savannah wasn't home yet. So he went into the house to get ready for their guests that should be arriving in about an hour.  
  
"Where is she? She's late." Thomas grumbled as he changed. Then he finally heard the front door open.  
  
"It's about time." Thomas told himself as he walked to the top of the stairs to greet Savannah.  
  
There she was, just standing at the edge of the doorway, reading something that looked like she had gotten in the mail.  
  
"What are you reading?" Thomas asked her as he walked down the stairway and gave her a kiss.  
  
"It's from the doctor," She started to tell him. But she was too busy trying to finish reading the letter.  
  
"What did he have to say? Is there anything wrong?" He looked at her with an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"It just says that we aren't having a baby," Savannah told him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked her. He seemed pretty upset with what she had just told him from the letter that the doctor sent to them.  
  
"We are going to have twins," She told him as she finished reading the letter.  
  
Thomas just gave her one look, and fell straight to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no." Savannah said as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"Thomas, will you please get up?" Savannah said as she poked at him. He had begun to stir, and he opened his eyes to her.  
  
"Twins?" He repeated to her.  
  
"Twins." She told him. The look on Thomas' face could not have been any better. He was the happiest man alive right now. Nothing could ever take all of this away from him. Nobody.  
  
****  
  
Fiona and Van were the first ones to arrive. The minute Fiona saw her friend; she went over and hugged her.  
  
"Aw! I still can't get over how you are going to have a baby!" Fiona told her.  
  
"I know. And we are having twins, by the way." Savannah grinned at her friend. Fiona did a double take.  
  
"Are you serious? I am so happy for you!" Fiona hugged Savannah again.  
  
Van was off talking to Thomas.  
  
"Great job, buddy. You are the first out of all of us to be a father. I am very happy for you two." Van told Thomas.  
  
"Thanks. And I even got to do something before Karl." Thomas grinned.  
  
"Speaking of Karl, are they coming tonight?" Van asked him.  
  
"They should be. We haven't told them the news yet. Well, they know about one baby, just not two yet." Thomas could not help but smile to himself. He was finally able to do something before Karl did it first.  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and when Savannah answered the door, she was greeted by Irvine and Moonbay, with Karl and Tania close behind.  
  
"Savannah!" Moonbay gave her friend a vast hug.  
  
"Great to see you, too, Moonbay." Savannah told her friend as she was released from the hug.  
  
The four of them walked into the living room together. Thomas and Karl went over to talk with Thomas and Van, while Tania and Moonbay walked over to say hello to Fiona and Savannah.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? How you are going to have a baby?" Moonbay asked Savannah.  
  
"Oh not just one. But two." Savannah grinned at her friends.  
  
"What? Twins?" Moonbay and Tania asked at the same time.  
  
Savannah just nodded at her friends, "Yeah. Twins. We were shocked to find out at first, also." Savannah told them. Karl must have heard Savannah say something because he had to ask his brother.  
  
"You are having twins?" Karl asked him.  
  
"Yep!" Thomas grinned at his older brother, "I did something before you could do it first!" Thomas cheered.  
  
"Oh, don't rub it in, Thomas." Karl mumbled to his younger brother.  
  
"Did you two think of any names yet?" Irvine asked Thomas.  
  
"Well, Savannah and I have come up with a deal. She gets to name the girl, and I get to name the boy." Thomas said.  
  
"What if you have two girls, or two boys?" Van asked Thomas.  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly thought of that yet." Thomas laughed, "I'm sure we will think of something later."  
  
"Yeah. You will." Karl told him.  
  
****  
  
The dinner party went by exceedingly fast. Everyone was having such a fantastic time when it was finally time for everyone to go home. But before anyone was out of the front door, Van stopped.  
  
"Wait. I would like to say something." Van told them as everyone stared at him, "It seems like everyone is getting married now. First Karl and Tania. Then Thomas and Savannah got married. And now they are going to have children. Which I am very proud of you both. But, I wanted to ask you something, Fiona." Van turned to the Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Moonbay started to giggle behind Savannah. They both knew what was coming.  
  
"Will you marry me, Fiona?" Van asked her. Fiona look shocked, but otherwise she was utterly happy. And everyone could probably guess what she was going to say to Van.  
  
"Of course I will marry you, Van." They kissed.  
  
"Awe! I am going to start crying!" Moonbay sniffled behind her hand.  
  
"Everything is going to be perfect." Fiona said.  
  
And it was perfect. Everyone was fully happy with what was going on in their lives. Karl and Tania were happily married. Thomas and Savannah were married, and they were going to have twins in a few months, Fiona and Van were going to get married. And now all that was left was Irvine and Moonbay. Who knew. Maybe something would happen to them in the near future.  
  
To Be Continued... :D  
  
Blah. That really was fast to type up. Hope there isn't any typos in there. I'm still sick, and Katie will be coming over, so I don't want to be feeling blah when she gets here. If you see any typos, too bad. Deal with it. I am not in the mood to be going and changing them around. I do believe I have a chorus audition next Tuesday, and I want to be ready for it. So the next chapters will be a little slow at being added onto here. I really need to stay in this class and not get bumped down to a different section. I can not sing alto, only high soprano, so. Yeah.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Well, maybe if you would get some REST, you would be ready for this audition of yours! *glare*  
  
Kenji: Hey, sorry. But somebody was up most of the night playing Final Fantasy X. How cruel.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Sorry. Once I started to play, I could not help myself. It was fun!  
  
Kenji: Too bad you kept dying. :D *grin*  
  
Ryou Bakura: You are not funny. *death glare*  
  
Kenji: Aw! I love you! *glomps*  
  
Ryou Bakura: *pet*  
  
Thomas: *pops up* Ah hah! Found you with Bakura!  
  
Kenji: Shouldn't you be with Savannah?  
  
Thomas: Whoops. *pops out*  
  
Ryou Bakura: He is insane, you do know this?  
  
Kenji: Hey, he is not my husband. Let Savannah deal with it.  
  
Ryou Bakura: True. We should all pity her. *glare* Stop changing the subject on me, Kenji! Get some rest! *shoves her back into her bed* No more writing!  
  
Kenji: *pout* Oh fine.  
  
Ryou Bakura: *victory dance* Yes!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was stupid, I do believe it was. I need to really get some sleep. I still need to get stuff for school next week. I need stuff, since Thomas signed me up for everything, he shall pay for it. How rude. *grumble* Well, don't forget to review! And Shelly, I may take you up on what you said. I am not sure what I am going to do yet. And it might not happen for a while. ^^v Just have to wait and see what happens! I can't wait to read your Thomas story. It will probably end up being a lot better than mine. Seeing that all of your work is. I can't write for beans. Heh, beans. Well, I will go now and rest. Must sleep. Bai Bai! 


	3. Chapter Three

Wow. Here is the third chapter of Only You. If you see any typos, do not mind them. I have just watched American Idol and more Whose Line Is It Anyway. And I think it is really starting to mess with my mind. Yep. It really has been messing with my poor helpless mind. I'm still sick. I don't feel well; I'm grumpy so, yeah. And just recently I've had some friends betray me. And it hurts. Plus, my audition is still next week. Pray for me.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Don't worry. You will be the best in that class. *pat*  
  
Kenji: I sure hope so. We also have to win at the North American Music Festival in 2003.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Who won last year? *curious*  
  
Kenji: We did. ^^v  
  
Ryou Bakura: Oh yeah, now I remember you coming home from the festival last year. You had to sleep for hours on a bus! Blackmail is fun. :D  
  
Nuri: *pops up* Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! But I can black mail you! *holds up pictures she took of him singing in the shower and Malik break dancing*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Oh no! Where did you get that? Only mine! I do not care about Malik's picture. *stare*  
  
Nuri: Malik is a pretty good break dancer.  
  
Kenji: He is.  
  
Okay. Whose Line Is It Anyway is really messing with my mind. It is so funny I am about to cry. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. I really do appreciate it. And yes, Shelly you will always be able to write better stories than I could. Now don't forget to review! And I am still not sure if I am going to finish this story or not. Enjoy.  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 3 - Another Wedding.  
  
Over the next few weeks, everyone seemed to be getting ready for Van and Fiona's wedding. All of the girls were busy helping with whatever they were able to help with. And the girls would not let Savannah help out as much as the others. And she knew the answer to this one.  
  
"Come on!" Savannah protested to her friends, "Just let me help out! I am not that big yet!" She exclaimed. But her friends thought otherwise.  
  
"Sorry, Savvy. But you are a bit wrong there." Moonbay said as she poked Savannah's stomach with her index finger, which seemed to be getting just a little bit bigger than before.  
  
"Well, sorry." Savannah stuck her tongue out. It was true, in only a few weeks, she was already beginning to show.  
  
"You know what would be so cute?" Fiona said as she was trying on her wedding dress. Everyone just looked at her.  
  
"What?" Moonbay asked her friend.  
  
"If Savannah had twin girls! Wouldn't that be just so cute?" Fiona said. Moonbay nodded to her friend.  
  
"It would be pretty cute! But poor Thomas would be surrounded by all of these girls!" Tania laughed at the thought that had popped into her head.  
  
"It is still cute! Just imagine Thomas with little pink bows in his hair!" Fiona giggled as she looked at herself in the large mirror in front of her.  
  
"Your dress is very pretty Fiona." Tania told her friend; who smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you." Fiona told her.  
  
"Now! All we need to find is a dress that will be able to fit our dear Savannah!" Moonbay laughed, but Savannah frowned at her friends.  
  
"Why are you guys so mean to me?" She asked her friends.  
  
"Aw, Savvy. We were only joking!" Moonbay said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah. We would never dream of making fun of you." Tania added.  
  
"Sorry guys. It must be my emotions talking. This is going to be a really long ride." Savannah told them. And they all nodded to her.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, Savannah sat in bed reading one of her books and Thomas was lying in bed next to her.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep, Savvy?" Thomas opened one eye and looked up at his wife.  
  
"I will. Don't you worry." Savannah told him. However, Thomas did not look happy when she had answered him.  
  
"You know, you really do need to get your sleep. You will end up getting sick if you don't get any sleep." Thomas started to say, "And you know that can not be good for our children." Thomas finished as he put his hand on Savannah's stomach.  
  
"Now," Thomas leaned his head down towards Savannah's tummy, "Your mother is now going to sleep. So behave in there." He said to it.  
  
Savannah could not help but smile. She knew Thomas was going to make the perfect father.  
  
"Now, get some rest." Thomas told his wife as he gave her a kiss and turned out the bedroom light.  
  
"Savannah." Thomas said to her sternly.  
  
"I know. Alright. Alright. I will go to sleep." Savannah told him as she laid down on her side. She then felt Thomas wrap his strong arms around her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You just really need to get some rest." Thomas told her, "I just don't want anything to happen to you, or our children." He said.  
  
"I know. I am sorry, Thomas. I promise I will be more careful with what I do in the future." Savannah told him. As they both laid there together in bed, Savannah and Thomas fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
****  
  
When Van and Fiona's wedding day finally arrived, everyone found themselves scrambling around trying to make sure everything would be perfect for the two. The girls kept running around fussing over Fiona's dress, making sure everything with it was alright and nothing was wrong. Van paced back and forth, he kept worrying that something was going to go wrong.  
  
"What is wrong, Van?" Thomas asked his friend as he walked up to him.  
  
"Nervous." Van tried to smile at his friend.  
  
"Don't worry. Remember how I was on my wedding day?" Thomas asked him.  
  
"Yeah. A nervous wreck. More like a horrible wreck." Van managed to laugh at him.  
  
"Oh, you are so nice to me." Thomas frowned.  
  
"I was only joking!" Van patted Thomas on the shoulder.  
  
"You better be. Or no toaster gift for you!" Thomas laughed.  
  
"Oh. You got us a toaster? COOL!" Van laughed back at Thomas.  
  
"Are you making fun of my toaster?" Thomas frowned at his friend.  
  
"Oh, give it up, will ya Thomas? And so, how are you doing with the whole, daddy business?" Van asked him.  
  
"That. Yeah. It is still a little hard to believe. But I am enjoying the silence while it lasts. As soon as the twins arrive, I don't think Savannah nor I would remember what silence was like." Thomas told Van.  
  
"Don't worry. Fiona and I could always baby sit whenever you and Savannah need a break from the two." Van told his friend.  
  
"Really? I will have to take you up on that." Thomas told his friend.  
  
"What makes me think that I should not have offered my help to you?" Van asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing my dear friend! Now be happy! Today is your wedding day!" Thomas followed Van down the aisle so they could get where they were supposed to be standing.  
  
****  
  
Van and Fiona's wedding was absolutely wonderful. The two looked so cute together. And they obviously loved to be in the others company. They were always laughing, or talking with one another about something.  
  
"Fiona!" Moonbay almost knocked her friend over as she gave her a hug, "I am so happy for you!"  
  
"Alright, Fiona!" Savannah gave her friend the thumbs up, "Maybe you will start having kids now." Savannah laughed at Fiona, who looked happy.  
  
"Hey, you never do know what could happen in the future. Really." Fiona told her friends.  
  
****  
  
"Welcome to the club, Van." Karl told him as he walked over to him and Thomas.  
  
"I feel so special now." Van grinned at his friends.  
  
"You should. It is wonderful being married." Thomas told him.  
  
"I know. And all we need is for Irvine to ask Moonbay to marry him, and then we would all be one big happy family." Van grinned in Irvine's direction.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Van. I don't push things, unlike you." Irvine told him as he walked up to the group.  
  
"So, when are you going to ask her? In 50 years?" Van managed to laugh at his friend.  
  
"Van, I think you should stop." Thomas added as he noticed the look of anger on Irvine's face, "We don't want anybody to do anything drastic, here." Thomas told him.  
  
"Sorry, Irvine." Van mumbled.  
  
"It is okay. I don't care anyways." Irvine grumped as he walked away from his friends.  
  
"Good job, Van. You got him angry now." Karl told him.  
  
"I know. I now realize I should not have said anything to him about Moonbay." Van said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You know how Irvine forgives people. You will be talking to him in no time." Thomas managed to smile at his friend.  
  
"You are right. Let's just give him so time. Then he might be willing to talk to me afterwards." Van said.  
  
****  
  
"I really don't want to be here today." Savannah mumbled as she walked into her classroom. The children weren't supposed to be there for a few minutes, so she had a few minutes to sit down and do nothing. She didn't feel well again that day, and she just wanted to go home and sleep.  
  
"Mrs. Schubaltz!" It was one of the children. The little girl with blonde pigtails came running up to her.  
  
"Hello, Nicole. How are you doing today?" Savannah asked the little girl  
  
"I am good! And how are you?" Nicole asked her as she bobbed back and forth on her heels with her arms behind her back.  
  
"Alright, I suppose. What are you doing here so early anyways?" She asked her.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were! And besides, I love music." Nicole smiled at her teacher.  
  
"Aw. Well, music is good for you." Savannah told the girl as she stood up out of her seat.  
  
"Have you thought of any names yet?" Nicole was now staring at her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but only girl names. We have been thinking of the name Mari." Savannah said.  
  
"I like that name! I think if you have another girl, you should name her Nicole." The little girl grinned up at the red head.  
  
"I'll think about it, Nicole. Go sit down and wait for the other children to get here. Then we can get started!"  
  
When her class finally ended, Savannah walked straight to the office.  
  
"I think I'm going home. I don't feel well." She told one of the ladies.  
  
"Oh, feel better, dear." The lady told her.  
  
"I will." And with that, Savannah walked out of the building and was on her way home.  
  
****  
  
Thomas was already at home, he didn't need to do anything at work today so he went home early. And he hadn't expected to see his wife home so soon.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" He asked her.  
  
"Don't feel well. I need to lay down." She told him as she flopped down on the sofa.  
  
Thomas walked over to her, she wasn't really looking good. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
"No, I am alright. I just want to get some sleep." She yawned as she closed her eyes. Thomas sat down at the end of the sofa that she was laying on.  
  
"I told you something like this would happen." Thomas mumbled as he watched her fall asleep.  
  
He knew that if she didn't get any sleep she would turn out like this. He didn't want anything to happen to her, or their kids. He just couldn't watch her like this. Deep down he felt exceedingly upset. He knew the reason why she had not been sleeping much lately. He knew something had to be bothering her, and he wanted to find out what that something was. And he knew he would find out.  
  
To Be Continued. :D  
  
End of the third chapter. Lame, I know. Sorry if anything was messed up in this chapter. I still don't feel good. x_x I am just slightly depressed right now, with school starting next week, my audition, feeling betrayed by some people. I don't really want to talk to anybody right now. I just don't get it. If you want to know what the heck I am talking about, go visit my ujournal. The link is on my author page. Everything that has been happening to me is there.  
  
Thomas: Who has betrayed you? I'll beat them all up!  
  
Kenji: None of your business. *glare*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Come on, we just want to help you.  
  
Kenji: Sure. You two just want to make my life miserable.  
  
Thomas: No we don't. That is Malik's job don't forget. *thwaps Malik*  
  
Malik: What did I do now? *peer*  
  
Kenji: You guys really upset mee! *runs away crying*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Oh, good job. Look what everyone has done to her. I know I didn't do anything to her. *glares at the two*  
  
Thomas: I haven't been around to do anything.  
  
Malik: I know I didn't do it. I have been with Nuri since she just got back from her aunts. *shrugs*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Then who was it?  
  
People are so mean to me. Okay, I will have the fourth chapter up sometime when I feel like it. And like I said before, I may not even end up finishing this fic. My life is pretty much falling apart right now and I really can't take all of the stuff that is going on in my life right now. So, Yeah. Don't forget to review! And I know people will love Shelly's Thomas fic more than mine, so. Yeah. I'm depressed. 


	4. Chapter Four

Here is the Fourth Chapter of Only You. Can't believe I have gotten this far with it. Since my dad took over the basement (and much faster and better) computer, I am being forced to type this upstairs in my room. And yes, I am still in a semi-bad mood, but I will get over it eventually. I don't plan on posting this right away, but I will try. When school starts up again, I won't really be allowed on the computer so, I won't be able to do much of anything with my fics. So, yeah. I'm tired, and oh well. :D This chapter is for Nuri! :D She is the only one I would talk to when I was mad. And you're just so cool! *thumbs up* Keep working on those Yu-Gi-Oh fics! I can't wait to read them! Write more Bakura! I can never get enough of Ryou Bakura. :D He is soo.. kyoot! ^^v Especially when you catch him singing in the shower! On with your fan fics!  
  
Nuri: Oh, they are coming along nicely! *shoves Malik into the closet to keep him from escaping again*  
  
Malik: *blows the closet up and starts to break dance*  
  
Kenji: Oh God. He is really screwed up in the head.  
  
Ryou Bakura: I do pity you, Nuri. I really feel sorry for you.  
  
Kenji: *does a brief lesson on how to control their yamis* Make them watch Whose Line Is It Anyway!  
  
Nuri: Very good idea. *nod*  
  
Kenji: Now the disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! Except for Savannah and my original characters consisting of Hailey, Rina.. etc.  
  
Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, then. :D And a new obstacle has come in my way of writing. I may actually join the girls' football team again this year. We were undefeated last year, so. I may be on the team again this year. And we play when the guys do. And it's sad. Our girls' team is better than our guys' team. The guys always lose. It is highly entertaining. So pray for me as school starts on Tuesday, I have my audition (very possibly) on that day, if not it is Wednesday of next week. And I will be away next weekend for five days. A little vacation in Virginia. Inu-Yasha is on Adult Swim next weekend! *Cheers* Ignore me, and get on to reading the chappie!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 4 - Dramatic Revelations  
  
Savannah knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She just knew it was coming. She knew what happened to her before was not the end. And that was what was bothering her. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, Savannah knew that Logan would somehow come back. She didn't know how since he was in jail, but she knew it. And she was not going to take it anymore. He had tried to get rid of her once before, but he would not have the chance to do so ever again. She would make sure of that.  
  
It was early in the morning, and Thomas had already left for work, which left Savannah by herself in the house. She was sitting at the table, reading a magazine when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
\\ Who is it now? Why can't everyone just leave me alone? \\  
  
She stood up to answer the door. And she was immediately relieved when she saw who it was. It was Hailey. And she looked simply overjoyed to see her old friend.  
  
"Savannah!" Hailey exclaimed as she hugged her, "How are my little children?" Hailey poked at Savannah's stomach with a finger. "You're so lucky that you are going to have twins! Twins!" Hailey told her friend as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Hailey. I am very glad to see you here but, what brought you over here anyways?" Savannah asked her friend.  
  
"Oh that. Well, I didn't think that the news spread here yet so, I thought I would come and tell you myself." Hailey paused. Savannah knew Hailey was having a hard time getting whatever she was going to say out.  
  
"What is it? Will you please tell me? Or wait, does it have anything to do with Logan?" Savannah asked her. "He is back isn't he?" Savannah looked sad.  
  
Hailey just nodded to her friend, "He somehow got out. I don't know how. But I thought I would come over and warn you before anybody else told you." Hailey frowned, and Savannah looked terrified.  
  
"Why is he back? Why can't he just stay away from me!" Savannah exclaimed, "I just want to be left alone. I love it here. I love Thomas. I love my life. He is not going to take it all away from me. And he won't even have the chance to try it again." Savannah said to Hailey.  
  
"You want me to stay here with you?" Hailey asked her friend.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Savannah replied.  
  
"It's not like I have anything else to do. Remember, my life isn't as eventful as yours." Hailey tried to comfort her friend, "What about Thomas?"  
  
"What about him?" Savannah asked her.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell him about Logan?" Hailey asked, "We all know what happened last time you didn't tell him about Logan. We almost lost you in the end. It was horrible." Hailey said.  
  
"I will tell him eventually. Right now, he is working. I don't want to ruin things for him. He is much too happy right now." Savannah told Hailey.  
  
"Okay, enough of the sad stuff! We need to think of names for these two here!" Hailey exclaimed as she whipped out a name book she had in her pocket.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Savannah stared at the book her friend had brought over.  
  
"My pocket, where else would it have come from?" Hailey grinned.  
  
"I will never understand you, you know this Hailey?" Savannah smiled at her younger friend.  
  
"You aren't supposed to understand me. Hell, I don't even understand myself entirely at the moment, so get used to it!" Hailey told her as she began to flip through the books thin pages.  
  
"Now, how about," Hailey skimmed the pages with her index finger, "Joshua!" Hailey looked at her friend.  
  
"I don't know, really. Well, we did already pick out one girl name, and that was Mari." Savannah told Hailey. Hailey did not look surprised at all.  
  
"I somehow knew you would try and use that name. You have always loved that name. And I don't blame you. It is very pretty." Hailey said.  
  
"I know. It was my grandmother's name. I always liked it." Savannah said.  
  
"Your grandmother? Wow, I never really knew her name I guess. That is really cool." Hailey said.  
  
"One of them at least. I never did know my fathers mother." Savannah said as she began to help Hailey look through the many lists of names.  
  
"Now, what about the name," Hailey looked at the page she was on, "Lance!" Hailey giggled.  
  
"That is a good name. But, yeah. I would have to ask Thomas about it." Savannah grinned.  
  
The rest of the afternoon the thought of Logan seemed to be far away in Savannah's mind. She was content in seeing Hailey again. She hadn't spent so much time with her friends after she had gotten married last year. And she missed them all very much. And she knew they missed her too. She missed a lot of things in her life. But now that she was happily married and expecting twins in the next few months, nothing seemed to make her more satisfied. She loved Thomas with all of her heart, and she also knew that he loved her just as much, and maybe even more. She would do anything for Thomas. Anything.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something you forgot to pick up before." Hailey said as she reached down to her bad. Lying next to the bag seemed to be a pretty good-sized box. Hailey picked it up and handed it over to the red head.  
  
"What is this? What could I have forgotten?" Savannah asked as she just stared at the box. She really had no idea what she could have left behind.  
  
"Just open it! Once you see it, you will want to kick yourself for leaving it behind!" Hailey chirped.  
  
Savannah began to tear away at the paper that was around the box. When she was finished with that, she lifted off the top of the box and found a case. A case that fit a violin! Hailey had brought back her old violin!  
  
"Oh my God! How could I have forgotten about this?" Savannah asked as she looked at her old violin. Her companion. She went through so much with this instrument. So many concerts. She didn't win them all, but she was pretty close at doing so.  
  
"Rina found it in the attic after you left. She knew you would probably forget about it since you always refused to set foot in that attic." Hailey said.  
  
"No wonder. I almost broke my leg up there. So much junk." Savannah mumbled.  
  
"Not my fault!" Hailey grinned at her friend, "Go on, play something on it!"  
  
"I don't know what. It has been so long since I have used this thing. It will probably sound horrible." Savannah said, as she looked the violin over just to make sure all of the strings were still in working order. And they were.  
  
"Uhm, why don't you play something you did at that one concert?" Hailey asked.  
  
"Which one? I have been in so many concerts I lost count a long time ago." Savannah grinned.  
  
"Just pick something!" Hailey exclaimed.  
  
Savannah picked up the violin bow and placed it on the strings. It really had been a long time since she had played a violin. She used to be so great at it, that is why she had won so many awards for her playing. But now, she wasn't so sure if she could still play. It had been too long. She probably lost her touch.  
  
And she didn't. She was just as good as ever. Hailey instantly recognized it as a Celtic tune her friend had played for the others years ago. It was really lovely. Hailey was always jealous of her friends' musical talents. She had always wanted to be like her. Sing like her, play the piano and violin like her. But music didn't come naturally to her. Only art did.  
  
That was when Thomas had decided to walk into the door. The first thing he saw when he entered the living room was Hailey sitting on the sofa with his wife, who was playing a violin.  
  
\\ Where did that come from? I don't remember Savannah ever having a violin. \\  
  
Thomas just stood there. Lost in the sound of the violin. It was really beautiful music. And that is when Thomas realized why everyone seemed to love Savannah's music. She was really great at it. No wonder she taught little children music. She was wonderful.  
  
Savannah stopped playing and looked up to see Thomas standing there.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you there. You can keep playing." Thomas told her as she sat down opposite of the two.  
  
"No. I was finished anyways." Savannah said as she put the violin back in its case. And after resting the case of the floor, she turned over to Hailey.  
  
"Thanks for bring it back to me. Who knows what Rina would have done with the thing? You know her. She throws just about anything away." Savannah told her.  
  
"But then again, she collects just about anything too. She is a pack rat." Hailey grinned at the other red head. Savannah smiled at her younger friend.  
  
"Well, I must get going. I promised Alan we would go out tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you got your precious violin back, Savvy." Hailey stood up, gave her friend a hug, "It was nice seeing you again, Thomas." And with those words, she was out the front door and on her way to see Alan.  
  
"How come you never told me anything about that violin?" Thomas asked his wife as he went to sit next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Not sure. I guess I forgot about it. Hailey came over earlier today to bring it to me. But we spent most of the afternoon talking about things." Savannah told him.  
  
\\ Things like Logan. Damn. I know I have to tell him, but he just seems so happy right now. I can't ruin things for him. I will tell him later. \\ Savannah thought to herself. She was right. Thomas was really happy right now and she did not want to ruin the moment.  
  
"Oh? What sort of things did you girls talk about?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"Baby names." Savannah grinned over to her husband, "Hailey thinks that if we have two boys we should name them Joshua and Lance." She smiled at the thought. But she was not so sure about the names.  
  
"I like those names." Thomas told her. Thomas sat there and studied his wife's face for a moment. He could tell that she was happy about seeing one of her friends but there was also something else there. Something was still bothering her. He still could not figure whatever it was out. And he wasn't going to ask her now. She was ecstatic at seeing Hailey again. She hadn't seen her since Hailey's own wedding to her long time boyfriend Alan. Those two were really nice. Thomas liked them, and he could see why Savannah was such good friends with the two.  
  
"I do, also. They are nice. But I still haven't thought about names for a girl yet." Savannah pouted at the thought.  
  
"What about Mari?" Thomas asked her thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yes. I do like that name. But I need more then one. You know. Just in case." Savannah grinned at Thomas. He knew what she was trying to tell him. Just in case they had two daughters instead of two sons. What if it turned out to be a son and a daughter? Then they would both be even at the name game. He would name their son. And Savannah would name their daughter.  
  
"Okay, how about," Thomas sat there and thought about it for a moment or two. Then he finally answered his wife, "How about Natalie?" He asked the red head.  
  
"Oh! I like that name! I once knew somebody by that name." Savannah exclaimed, "Alright. So for girl names we have Mari and Natalie. And for the boys we have Joshua and Lance. Good?" Savannah asked Thomas. He nodded at her.  
  
"Good enough." Thomas gave her a soft kiss, "Now, I have been meaning to ask you. What is wrong? You seemed kind of tense earlier." Thomas asked her quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I have been meaning to tell you something." Savannah bit her bottom lip.  
  
Thomas looked at his wife. This must be bad. She looked like she didn't want to tell him anything at all.  
  
But she did finally tell him. She knew she had to before it was too late. She could not let anything happen like it did last time. "Thomas. It is Logan. He is back." Savannah frowned. The look on her face was so heartrending. He did not want to see her like this.  
  
"What? He's back? How could he be? I thought he was in jail?" Thomas managed to get out.  
  
"Hailey told me. Aunt Julia must have told her. But I am sure he does not know where I am. So, we are safe. We really don't have anything to really worry about." Savannah told him. Thomas did not look one bit convinced.  
  
"We are not going to take any chances. We have to go somewhere. You are vulnerable in this condition. I cannot let him anywhere near you. Ever again. We are going somewhere. I am not sure yet, but we are leaving for awhile." Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the phone. He was going to call Karl. Tell him what was going on and what he was planning on doing. Thomas knew that since Logan tried to kill Savannah last year, he would most likely try it again. And it was also likely that he did not know about Savannah's pregnancy. All Thomas knew was that he had to take Savannah away. At least for a while. And he knew that the only protection he could give her beside himself, was a military base.  
  
"I am going to call Karl. We are going to be staying at a military base for a while. At least until we can find Logan, and send him back to jail." Thomas turned around and told her. Savannah gave him a small nod and watched him walk over to the phone.  
  
This was really going to be a long three months. A very long three months, and Savannah did not like the sounds of it. She was due in three months, and Logan was out. What was she going to do? Nothing. She was not going to do anything. She could not do anything in the state she was in. She was just going to let things up to Thomas. That is what she should have done last year. But no, she did not. She ended up taking matters into her own hands and ended up getting shot. She could not take that risk now. Not this far. She only had three months to go.  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
End of the fourth chapter! Finally. That only took me about an hour and a half. I am so drained. I worked around the house most of the day. I cleaned up some of our backyard. Watered flowers, brought in the trashcans, cleaned up the kitchen, and I do believe I have to clean my room again. *sigh*  
  
Thomas: You work too hard.  
  
Kenji: I know. I only work so hard because I have nothing else to do.  
  
Thomas: You will have stuff to do next week. Tuesday to be exact. HOMEWORK! *cackle*  
  
Kenji: Thomas, please shut up. I do not need to think about homework.  
  
Thomas: How about Maaath homework? *grin*  
  
Kenji: Especially math homework. *thwap*  
  
Thomas: Why are you so mean to me?  
  
Kenji: You are always the mean one. To Shelly and me. *glare*  
  
Ryou Bakura: So true.  
  
Thomas: Butt out of it, Bakura!  
  
Ryou Bakura: Oh, that is it. I have had it with you! *turns into Yami Bakura*  
  
Kenji: Good job, Thomas. You have actually managed to piss off Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: What did you say to me, Schubaltz? *growl*  
  
Thomas: Uh. Uh. Nothing! *runs away* Savannah! HELP ME!  
  
Yami Bakura: *turns back into Ryou Bakura* Ah. Much better. I feel a lot better now that I freaked him out.  
  
So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! Reviews always make me happy! Come to think of it, anything but school and auditions makes me happy. Ryou Bakura makes me happy!  
  
Ryou Bakura: Aww. You are making me blush! -^^-  
  
So, yeah. Don't forget to review. I will have the fifth chapter up sometime. I may actually finish this, if people actually like this sequel. Everyone has flocked over to Shelly's Thomas story. Abandon mine. It sucks. So. Have fun! Any request, review or email me! Or even post on my uj! Sayonara. I must go memorize this song. It is a must! *flees*  
  
*teeny update*  
  
I just read all of my reviews for chapters 3 and under. I thank everyone who has reviewed and help my spirits get higher. Thank you all so much, thank you so much for calling me talented. It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you! *cries* I love you all! 


	5. Chapter Five

Here is the Fifth Chapter of Only You! I have to finish this chapter up before I leave for my sister's house this evening. I will not be back until Sunday, so, it won't really matter anyways. I will have this posted after I get back from her house. I still have some school shopping to do, chorus preparing to do, and some other things I still need to do before school on the twenty-seventh. If you would like to keep up with what is going on, look at my ujournal. I just fixed it and it is even better than ever. *Cries* I still have so much to do before Tuesday!  
  
Thomas: Like preparing for your audition!  
  
Kenji: Shut up. I know, I know! I didn't do so hot in that class last year; I have to make it up this year. -_-;  
  
Ryou Bakura: Hey, I thought you were pretty good last year. Well, at least Dance Theatre was good. *nod*  
  
Kenji: Thanks, Ryou. It does mean a lot to me. Considering I was up until 1 am almost every night rehearsing with the entire cast. But my singing comes before writing.  
  
Ryou Bakura: And you sure can sing! In a very high voice, at that. *finds a shrine in Kenji's room dedicated to L'Arc~en~Ciel* And what is this?  
  
Thomas:*stares at the pictures* Oh no. Ashley got to you didn't she? We must save you from Ashley!!  
  
Kenji:Yes! Worship L'Arc~en~ciel! They are wonderful. *stares at Tetsu* *_* Yum.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Alright, since Kenji's off in her own little dream world, enjoy reading the fifth chapter! Don't forget to review or I shall have to send my Yami after you. I will also give him some sugar before doing so.  
  
Nuri: Don't forget the teletubbie dolls!  
  
Ryou Bakura: Right. And his Tinky Winky doll. Enjoy. *steals the pictures of Tetsu and runs off to destroy them*  
  
Kenji: GIVE ME BACK MAH TETSUUUU! *screams*  
  
  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter5 - Mariposa  
  
And Thomas certainly did keep his word. When Savannah told him about Logan being back, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. His mind kept going back to what Logan had done to Savannah just last year. Logan had almost taken her away from him, forever .Thomas had almost lost her. And when he found out about Logan's return, he did not want anything to happen like before. No, not now. Not when Savannah was pregnant with twins. Both of their children. Thomas did not want to see anything happen to her, or the twins.  
  
When Thomas had called his older brother, Karl to make sure that what he was doing was right, he was not really sure what to tell him. But Karl did seem concerned with the current situation.  
  
"So, Logan is back?" Karl asked Thomas over the phone.  
  
"He sure is. Not sure how, but he is." Thomas frowned to himself over the phone.  
  
"How did Savannah find out about Logan being back anyways?" Karl asked again.  
  
"Hailey came over to visit Savannah earlier. And we both think Julia found out about it and wanted to warn Savannah before anything could happen to her." Thomas told his brother.  
  
"Well, at least Hailey told Savannah before it ended up being too late." Karl told Thomas.  
  
"Yeah. I am glad she did tell her." Thomas said quietly.  
  
"Speaking of Savannah, how is she doing?" Karl asked his brother curiously, while also trying to change a bit of the subject on him. Karl didn't like to hear or see his brother like this.  
  
"She was doing great. That is, until she found out about Logan being back. She can't hide anything from me. I can tell when something is bothering her." Thomas told him, "But she is upstairs getting a few things packed. I told her we would be leaving for your military base later tomorrow." He finished.  
  
"Alright. I will go and tell Tania what is going on. And I guess I will see you later tomorrow. And Thomas, do be careful." Karl told his younger brother.  
  
"I will. Goodbye." Thomas said as the brother both hung up.  
  
Thomas put the phone back down and he walked over and up the stairway and to the bedroom.  
  
"I sure hope nothing goes wrong with this." He mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Savannah was in the bedroom folding some of her clothes and she began to put them in one of her bags. After she was done folding one of her shirts, she had found herself beginning to hum a song. It was a song she had learned when she was younger. Savannah was too busy humming the song and folding her clothes to notice that Thomas had walked into the bedroom.  
  
"That is a beautiful song." Thomas didn't want to interrupt her, but he just had to know what that song was called, "What is it called?" He asked his wife.  
  
"Oh!" Savannah turned around to face Thomas. She had to admit she was surprised to see him. Savannah thought he would at least still be on the phone with Karl.  
  
"Well, I do not remember the name of the song. But I learned it a few years ago. I do believe I was taught that song in one of my classes." Savannah told him as she finished up her packing. Thomas looked at her thoughtfully and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, what did Karl have to say?" Savannah asked Thomas as she sat down on the edge of their bed.  
  
"Well, I told him what was going on, and he said that we should stay at the military base. He said it was all right. He agrees with me and wants to make sure that you are safe." Thomas told her as he sat down at the edge of the bed with her.  
  
Savannah faced the ground. Deep down she was starting to feel guilty with all of the trouble she has caused him and everyone else.  
  
"Savannah. Will you please look at me?" Thomas asked his wife.  
  
She did not want to look up at him. She really did not want to. Savannah was quite keen at staring at the floor.  
  
When Savannah hadn't turned to face him, Thomas took his hand and lifted Savannah's chin and turned her face to face his own.  
  
"Tell me. What is bothering you?" Thomas asked her quietly.  
  
"I am so sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused. I really am sorry." Savannah told him.  
  
"You are not causing anybody any trouble at all! You know that I want to protect you. So, don't you go around thinking that you are causing me so much trouble." He looked into her bright green eyes, "Now. I still need to get some of my things packed. Since you seem to be finished with your own, you should really get some sleep. You really do need it." Thomas told her as he stood up and guided her to the bed.  
  
"Now, Sleep!" Thomas told her as he saw her reluctantly climb into the bed and pull the sheets over her.  
  
"Sure. Anything you say, Master." Savannah giggled from under the covers.  
  
"Hey. I do like the sound of that name." Thomas told her as he had begun to start packing a few of his things into a bag of his own. He did not need to pack so much because he was really hoping that they would not have to stay at the military base for too long. Savannah was already six months into her pregnancy. He just knew he could not let anything happen to her or the twins.  
  
When he was finally finished getting his things together in his bag, he looked over at Savannah. She was already fast asleep and he seemed glad about it. Thomas quickly changed and climbed into bed with Savannah. He put his arms around her and he quickly began to doze off.  
  
****  
  
  
  
By the next afternoon, Thomas and Savannah were ready and began to head off towards the military base that they would be staying at for the next couple of days. Hopefully not many more at least.  
  
When they arrived at the base, Karl and Tania had been waiting for them outside.  
  
"Hello!" Tania yelled waving at the two as they walked up.  
  
"Okay, you do not have to go and yell in my ear, Tania." Thomas told his sister-in-law. Tania just grinned at him.  
  
"Terribly sorry. Did not mean to make you go deaf." She smirked.  
  
The four walked inside the military base and instantly Tania and Savannah stayed behind the two men and began talking to each other.  
  
"What are you going to do about Logan anyways?" Tania whispered to her friend.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I want to leave it to Thomas. I don't anything to happen like last time." The red head whispered back.  
  
"Enough conspiring back there you two. Don't you two even think about doing anything. Just leave it to us." Karl said as he turned around to look at the two that were whispering to eacho ther.  
  
"What? We weren't doing anything. Promise!" Tania smiled at her husband.  
  
"Sure." Karl said as he turned back around and began continue walking down the hallway.  
  
When the four had reached ad oorway, Thomas and Karl turned to face Tania and Savannah.  
  
"Now, we have some important business to take care of. You two please stay out of trouble." Karl told thetwo with a stern look on his face. He knew how these two could find any trouble when they were together.  
  
"Yes, please be careful. Don't do anything I would not do." Thomas said as he gave Savannah a quick kiss and the two men walked into the room, leaving the girls behind.  
  
"Oh sure. Like we were plotting to take over the world or something similar to that!" Tania said as she began to walk down the hallway with the red head.  
  
****  
  
  
  
By nightfall, Karl and Thomas were still in their meeting, and Tania and Savannah were talking up a storm.  
  
"Now. You need to tell me the names you and Thomas have chosen for these two here!" Tania said as she pointed to Savannah's stomach. She really starting to get big. And boy, Savannah will be glad when this was all over with. She could not stand it anymore.  
  
"For the boys names, we have picked out Joshua and Lance." Savannah told her friend, "And for the girls, we have picked out Natalie and Mari." Savannah finished telling Tania.  
  
"Aw! They are cute! I really like Mari." Tania told her.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Savannah said istantly to her friend.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Savvy?" Tania asked her.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong. At least, I don't think so." Savannah finished.  
  
To Be Continued. :D  
  
Yeah. This chapter was a bit short. Terribly sorry. My bad mood has hit me again. School starts tomorrow, and I am not looking forward to it. Audition is tomorrow. *dies* I do not think I am ready for it. And I just spent most of the weekend at my older sister's house. It was fun, until my parents made me comeback. Evil. My father hates me at the moment. I seem to never be able to do anything that can make him happy. I'm not smart enough for him. -_-;  
  
Ryou Bakura: Aw. You are plenty smart.  
  
Thomas: Yeah. Your father is just too dumb to realize it. *pats*  
  
Kenji: Suuure. That is why he keeps shoving books in my face everyday. He hates how I write all the time, he wants me to be smaaaart. *flops over* He doesn't even like going to my concerts!  
  
Ryou Bakura: Your concerts are good. *nod* At least your mother always goes to them.  
  
Kenji: True.  
  
Thomas: EM even went to one for you, also. Remember?  
  
Kenji:*thwaps Thomas with her Ayumi Hamasaki CD* Did you forget that EM and I detest each other now?!  
  
Ryou Bakura: *saves the Ayumi Hamasaki CD and changes the subject* Hey, curious. Why are you naming the chapters after Spanish words now? *points up to "Mariposa"*  
  
Kenji: It means 'butterfly'. Leave me alone. It sounded pretty!  
  
Thomas: Yeah, but how do you know Spanish?  
  
Kenji:*grabs the Ayu CD again and thwaps poor Thomas* And you did seem to forget I have taken over three years of Spanish.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Are you taking Spanish IV this year?  
  
Kenji: No. -_-; I have been forced to take Latin I. *rummages through music trying to find her carmina burana sheets* I LOST ITTT! *cries*  
  
Thomas: Lost what?  
  
Kenji: The music. It helps me. Wait. Stephanie has some. *scampers off to use the phone*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Well, since she has gone off to call one of the twins, I shall tell youall to review this unbelievably short chapter! Kenji also apologizes for it being so sloppy and short. She has been under a lot of stress lately. School, Chorus, SATs (again), and did I mention Chorus? Well, she really wants to staya high soprano, so pray for her Tuesday! And do not expect an update beforeWednesday or Thursday. Kenji will be leaving for Virginia Friday and may not be back until Monday. So, she will not be able to write as much once school begins. Review, please! I still probably won't have anything else to update. I may trash this story.  
  
Ryou Bakura: *pats Kenji* I am very sorry about school. 


	6. Chapter Six

This is the Sixth Chapter of Only You. And I may not trash it after all. My life has suddenly gotten very stressful. School started already. I made the audition, I have an arch enemy turned friend in a class. And I just don't know what to do. I need to sit down and cry. It's really hard. But I want to thank everyone who has been there for me. Mostly my friends at school, and mah buddie Nuri! You all really helped me write this next chapter. I want to post this before I leave on Friday for Virginia. But, I don't know if that will happen because I have gotten into a dancing mode. I am insane.  
  
Ryou Bakura: You are. *steals Dance Dance Revolution* No more.  
  
Kenji: GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Thomas: I won't let him give it back.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Yeah, you have homework. *glare*  
  
Kenji: I did my Economics. ^^v  
  
Thomas: -_-; Sheesh. *runs away to find Savvy*  
  
Ryou Bakura: Fine. *gives it back*  
  
Kenji: Actually, I didn't finish it! :P *runs away*  
  
Ryou Bakura: O_O! *chases after her*  
  
Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 6 - Protegor  
  
Thomas had been inside that cramped up office room with his brother for at least a few hours by now. He just wanted this to end so he could get some sleep. Or he just really wanted to be with Savannah. His head was beginning to pound with all of the issues he was dealing with. Mainly Logan. He had to figure out a way to stop him before he could do anything to Savannah. He needed to stop him.  
  
"Now." Karl started, but then noticed his brother was a bit out of it, "Thomas, care to join the world of the living?" Karl asked him.  
  
"Sorry." Thomas spoke.  
  
Karl just looked at his brother. "Listen, Thomas. I know you want to do anything and everything you can do to protect Savannah, but don't you forget that she is a grown woman. She just turned twenty-three." Karl said to Thomas.  
  
"I know. I know. But still, I believe that the reason I was put here was to protect her. Even to protect her with my very own life." Thomas stated.  
  
"I know. That is how I feel exactly about Tania. But you do know that she is able to protect herself." Karl added.  
  
"But! You do remember what happened last time she never told me anything? When she was able to protect herself. She almost died then! And now, now she is going to be having twins. In almost three months! I have to be there for her. And for the twins. And I vow that I will not let anything happen to any of them. Even if I have to die protecting them, so be it!" Thomas fumed at his older brother.  
  
Karl did not look too happy being talked to like that by his mere younger brother, but deep down he did understand how Thomas felt. And he respected his baby brother for that. He didn't know he had it in him to be so protective of somebody.  
  
"Alright, Thomas. I understand. We will do what we can about Logan. At all costs, he must be stopped." Karl said.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
While Thomas and Karl were finishing up their little meeting about what to do with Logan Hathaway, Savannah and Tania could be found in Tania's bedroom. They were sitting on the floor, in their pajamas, talking like two school girls having a little slumber party. It was almost two in the morning, and the two women looked like they had no intentions of going to sleep anytime soon.  
  
"So, you are telling me that you once did that?" Tania her red headed friend.  
  
"Yep. I stole my brother's clothes once to get revenge on him for ruining one of my choir concerts. And it was very good. So what if he got extremely pissed off at me for it. But it was still worth everything. Even worth getting in deep trouble." Savannah could not help but laugh at what she did to her older brother Hayden.  
  
"I wish I could have been thereto see it for myself." Tania said as Savannah just looked at her.  
  
No sooner than a few seconds later, the two girls burst out into sudden laughter. They both could not help what they just said and heard from one another.  
  
"That is just hilarious." Savannah said wiping away a stray tear. The two had been laughing so hard that they had begun to cry.  
  
"I know." Tania said as they both began to calm down.  
  
Savannah finally began to yawn into her hand. "Maybe we should get to sleep. Karl and Thomas will be mad if they find out how late we have been up and what we have been talking about." Tania said as she noticed her friends' tired face.  
  
"True. Thomas would be very angry with me and he would say, Now, Savannah you know you need plenty of rest. For you and for the children." Savannah said as she did an odd, but funny impression of her husband.  
  
Tania laughed at Savannah's bright face as she was doing the impression. Tania had to admit, that with everything that has been going on with Savannah, she was still so happy. She didn't think anything would be able to destroy the happiness that her friendhad within her.  
  
"Okay, yes. I would be angry with you for staying up this late. And, that was a very poor impression of me, dear Savvy." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
The two girls looked over to see two very not so happy men standing at the doorway. Thomas and Karl really did not looked too excited that they had just found out about their wives staying up past two in the morning.  
  
Especially Thomas.  
  
"Sorry! Won't happen again!" Savannah said as she quickly stood up from her spot on the floor and zoomed out the door past Karl and her husband.  
  
Thomas gave an unbearable sigh and quickly followed her to their bedroom just down the hallway.  
  
"Karl. You know, what if Logan got a hold of a Zoid?" Tania quickly asked as Karl walked into the bedroom.  
  
The expression on his face told her that he was not one bit surprised with what she had just asked him.  
  
"We believe he already has. We are not sure what kind he has acquired. But we are at least sure that it is an airborne type Zoid. Just like the Raynos, or Pteras." Karl told his wife.  
  
"That can not be good at all! One of the few people that know how to pilot an aerial Zoid is.." Tania started to say.  
  
"Savannah." Karl finished for his wife.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Savannah quickly made her way back to the bedroom, and since she had already gotten into her pajamas before, she quickly hid under the covers before Thomas could get his way into the room. And when he did, all he saw when he entered the room, was a lump on the bed, and a mess of bright red hair spread out all over one of the pillows on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Savannah. Come on. I am not angry with you." Thomas said as he sat down on his side of the bed and poked at the lump under the covers with his index finger.  
  
"I told you I was sorry. I was just having fun talking to Tania." Savannah spoke through the sheets as she fidgeted under them. She was slightly ticklish, and Thomas knew this very well.  
  
"I know. But you also do need your rest. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Thomas asked his wife.  
  
"Billions of times." Came the reply from under the sheets.  
  
"Okay. Now that you understand what I have been telling you for months now, will you get some sleep? Please?" Thomas asked her again.  
  
Savannah poked her head out from under the sheets only to find Thomas pouting down on her.  
  
"Fine." Savannah gave in. Thomas smiled at her and they kissed each other. When they broke their kiss, Thomas put his hands down at Savannah's sides and began to tickle her. Savannah squirmed around the bed and giggled like a mad man. She absolutely hated being tickled. Being tickled by anybody for that matter. She despised it with a passion.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!!" Savannah managed to get out between sudden fits of giggles.  
  
Thomas finally stopped his mad rampage of tickling his wife. "I win." Thomas said triumphantly to Savannah.  
  
"Hey, you go to sleep too, Mister." Savannah said as she closed her eyes after her laughter subsided.  
  
"Oh, I will. Don't worry." Thomas said. And they both did get plenty of sleep that night. Let us just say that they would both definitely need it for the next few days ahead of them.  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
Wow. This was a shorter chapter. Only short because I have so much homework and I have only been to school for two days so far. It is really bad. School is actually okay this year. I am just not enjoying my British Literature class. I. know absolutely nobody, and I just hate it. All of my other classes are wonderful. And I eat lunch with most of my friends. And I am so thankful for that because I would be so upset if I didn't eat with Becca before school ended. And I do. :D Hehe. Otherwise, I leave for Virginia on Friday. I get to miss school. :P Hah. I am so happy. I miss economics! *laughs at 'Manda* Hah. You are stuck with EM that day. And the happy Current Events! XD Heh. But the thing that has made me so happy this week is, being back in Hempfield Singers.I love it there. I do. I love my teacher. He rocks.  
  
Ryou Bakura: You saw him at dinner, too.  
  
Kenji: I did. It was funny.  
  
Thomas: You have gym tomorrow, don't you, KenKen?  
  
Kenji: Shut up! Yes, I do! I don't want it. ;-; *cries*  
  
Ryou Bakura: It can't be that bad. Jennie is with you.  
  
Kenji: It's not that. It is the teacher. He hated my sister, and dad. Now he will hateme! I can not afford to do bad in gym. I got A's last year. ;-;  
  
Ryou Bakura: You doing Dance Theatre this year?  
  
Kenji: No. -_- I refuse.  
  
Thomas : Ooohkay. Anyways, how do you like Terminal Algebra?  
  
Kenji:*_* I love it.  
  
Ryou Bakura: I thought you hated math.  
  
Kenji: I do. But my teacher is absolutely dreamy. *swoon*  
  
Thomas: What about Ryou? Don't you love him?  
  
Ryou Bakura: *pouts*  
  
Kenji: Of course! I love you, Ryou! *glomps*  
  
RyouB akura: *grin*  
  
Anyways, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I may not trash this story after all. I just hope I can finish it because I have so much to do now that school is in. I have no study halls, so I have to do everything at home. And I neve rget home right away. Friends always drag me out to the mall and such. So, review! Make me even more happy! I'm again a High Soprano for Hempfield Singers, I love most of my classes, and I love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sankyuu.  
  
  
  
l 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hah. Here is the Seventh Chapter of Only You. It is probably going to take me a bit longer to get this up since I just got back from Williamsburg, Virginia half an hour ago. And I mean that. The ride took so long. I got sick, and I slept most of the way home. It was entertaining. But I am glad to be home since I could not stand to share a bed with my older sister for one more night. That was beginning to drive me insane right there. So sad. Plus, I do believe that I have some more homework to do. I never did finish it before I left on Friday. I have lots of Algebra and some Economics. But hey, I missed school on Friday, so I should not have as much homework as all of my friends do right now. :D Haha. I do feel very bad for them.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Them? I really feel bad for *you*.  
  
Kenji: Why? What did I do now?  
  
George: *holds a rose* You have Ashley for gym. We feel very sorry for you.  
  
Kenji: Yes, pity me. That man hated my father and sister. There is no telling how much he will hate me.  
  
Thomas: Aw! Cheer up!  
  
Kenji: How am I going to? EM is in one of my classes. ;-;  
  
Ryou Bakura: Are you serious? *scared*  
  
Kenji: Yes. We are on speaking terms now.  
  
Thomas: Get away from her! You know what she did to you last year.  
  
Kenji: Yeah. Yeah.  
  
Well! Enjoy this chapter while I type it and unpack all of my clothes and such. Yes. And I must get online so I can talk to Nuri and everybody. See if I missed anything interesting around here! Don't forget to review! *scampers off*  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter Seven - White Stallion  
  
It had to happen sooner of later. She just knew it. She just knew that after Hailey had told her of Logan's return, she just knew that he would find his way back to her and make her life a living hell. Savannah sat up in the bed she shared with Thomas and looked around the dark room. It was past four in the morning, just two hours after Thomas had finally made her go to sleep. Thomas was peacefully asleep at her side, but Savannah was wide a wake. She knew she could not sleep much longer. So she just lied on the bed, waiting for her make up her mind and decide what she should be doing.  
  
Thomas was awake. And he knew that Savannah was, too. He saw her sit up while he was still pretending to sleep. In truth, Thomas had not gotten any sleep at all that night. He had stayed up after Savannah fell asleep and he just watched her. He loved her so much. The way she did everything. The way she laughed, the way she spoke. Just her. Everything about her. He had to do something to help her in anyway he could have.  
  
"What are you doing up? Is there something wrong?" Thomas popped open one eye and looked over at the red head.  
  
Savannah looked over at him. Savannah had to admit how adorable he looked when he was half asleep. She also did not know that he had stayed up for the past two hours and watched over her. But she did know that he deeply cared for her. And she felt the same about him.  
  
"Oh. Nothing is wrong. I just could not sleep." Savannah told him as she sat up in the bed and began to fiddle with one of the pillows.  
  
"I know you could not sleep. I just also know that something really is bothering you. Is it Logan?" Thomas asked her as he too did the same. He sat up in bed and sat right across from his wife.  
  
"I guess so. I know I should not worry about it. But I just can't help it." Savannah mumbled as she poked at the pillow with her index finger.  
  
"That is right. You should not worry about it. I will be here to protect you. And you know that. Logan does not stand a chance against me." Thomas smiled at her. Savannah looked thankful afterwards.  
  
"Now, since neither of seem to be tired, why don't we find something to do?" Thomas told Savannah thoughtfully.  
  
"Like what?" Savannah asked her husband curiously. She did not like the sound of this.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Thomas grinned as he advanced on his wife.  
  
"Thomas Richard Schubaltz. Don't you even dare." Savannah told him sternly as she crawled off the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"You can not run away from me!" Thomas ran in front of the door, blocking her only exit.  
  
"Gah! Don't you even do it!" Savannah shrieked. But she knew it was too late. Thomas had already had his arms wrapped around her and he began to tickle her. Thomas knew of this as her one main weakness. He knew how much she hated to be tickled. Nothing else seemed to bother her in the world, except for being tickled. She despised it with a passion.  
  
"Ha ha! I shall rule all!" Thomas laughed as he continued to tickle his wife.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!!" Savannah giggled as she finally felt Thomas let go of her and she ran towards the bed.  
  
"Okay. I give up. I will get some sleep!" And with that, the two were back in bed, and both finally asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Thomas! Wake up! It is an emergency!" Thomas cracked open his eyes to see his older brother Karl standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What is wrong?" Thomas yawned as he sat up in bed. Savannah began to stir next to him. But she didn't wake up. She was too tired from the night before to have anything to do with the sunlight.  
  
"Just get dressed and follow me. Quickly!" Karl demanded and with that, he was gone out into the hallway.  
  
Thomas did as he was told, and as he walked out the door, he quickly glanced back at Savannah. She was still asleep, and it didn't look like she would be getting up any time soon. With that one quick glance, he went into the hall to see what this emergency was.  
  
"What is going on, Karl?" Thomas asked his brother as he stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Logan! He is here!" Karl told his brother as they began walking towards the hanger.  
  
"Here? Right now?" Thomas fumed at his older brother.  
  
"Yes! We must get into our Zoids immediately before he decides to do anything drastic." Karl told his brother as they entered the hanger.  
  
"So, what kind of Zoid does he have anyways?" Thomas asked his brother as he walked up to the Dibison.  
  
"A Pteras. Nothing too harmful." Karl mentioned as he climbed into the Iron Kong. "And where is Savannah?" Karl asked Thomas.  
  
"She is sleeping. I don't think she even heard me leave. So, she knows nothing about this." Thomas said as he started to Dibison up.  
  
****  
  
That is what Thomas thought. But little did he know that Savannah was in fact awake. And ready to fight. She knew she had the Raynos to use, and she knew that since it was an flying Zoid, Thomas could do nothing to stop her from fighting against Logan.  
  
"I must stop him. I have to do this." Savannah said as she ran towards an opposite hanger which held her Raynos.  
  
When she arrived there, she hopped into her Zoid and strapped herself in. She had to be careful, due to her rough condition. If anything would happen to her during this battle, Thomas would be furious with her.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come. Logan Hathaway!" Savannah shouted as the Raynos took flight, out of the military base.  
  
****  
  
"Wait! Stop!" It was Tania. She had ran into the hanger to stop Karl and Thomas from going out too soon. She had just seen Savannah fly out of the base in her Raynos.  
  
"What is wrong, Tania?" Karl asked his wife.  
  
"It is Savannah! She left! She is planning on fighting Logan all by herself! In the Raynos! I just saw her leave!" Tania nearly screamed to the two men.  
  
"God, No! We have to go stop her!  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
Sorry that took so long. I am so tired. I need some sleep. Very baaad. Sleep is very good for you. And I was timed while typing this due to the fact that my dad did not want me on the computer any longer than fifteen minutes. I am speaking to Nuri right now. We are talking about the Inuyasha dub. It was very good, actually. I have fallen in love with Miroku all over again. My happy perverted Buddhist Monk. I love him very much. Gah. I can hear my parents yelling downstairs about the maniac puppy of ours. I don't want to hear it, so I am going to blast some Dance Dance Revolution music. And I do believe I have to find my Para Para Paradise CD. It is fun. So yes. Review. Have fun.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Or Yami shall teach you a lesson!  
  
Kenji: Yami is busy right now. He is working with Nuri since she is writing a fic about him. Go read it! :D *commands*  
  
Thomas: It is very good. *nods* Nuriko is a very talented writer.  
  
Don't forget to review! The next chapter shall be up very soon. I am also very sorry that this chapter seemed to be a little short. I didn't want to start the fight in this chapter. It seemed odd, so I have it in the next chapter. And I have also estimated that there will be at least nine chapters for this story. Maybe even ten. REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Eight

This is the Eighth Chapter of Only You. I am so proud I got this far without ripping out my hair. Well, school is making me want to rip out my hair. Too much homework. I hate it all. I just got one of my old friends back, and I am slightly happy. Still a bit bummed due to the fact that I got only three hours of sleep last night. Which is really bad on my part. And I have to finish this chapter in less than two hours so I can get it posted before I try and get some actual sleep.  
  
Kenji: *blasts Gravitation music*  
  
Thomas: I am deaf. *screams*  
  
'Trina: *opens window* Okay, I can hear that all the way to my house! Turn it down!  
  
Kenji: Sorry. Really!  
  
Thomas: Did you finish all of your homework?  
  
Kenji: Yeeees.  
  
Thomas: Do not lie to me, KenKen.  
  
Kenji: Damn. Well, I do have some chorus stuff to finish..  
  
Thomas: Finish it!  
  
Kenji: *runs away to hide from the insane Thomas who is stressing over when Savvy will finally have the twins*  
  
Thomas: GET YOUR BLONDE BEHIND BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! *chases*  
  
Enjoy this chapter before Thomas kicks my ass. :D Don't forget to review!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 8 - Saviour  
  
What was she thinking? Why did Savannah just rush into battle like that? She knew she wouldn't be of much help because of the shape she was in! She could barely run while being pregnant, with not one, but two babies! His twins. Thomas' life. Everything that was him. He had to go and find Savannah, before Logan was able to get to her first.  
  
Thomas went out on his Dibison, while Karl was in the Iron Kong. They were not really sure where to look first since the Raynos was an airborne Zoid and they were both stuck on the ground. So they kept an eye out on the radar as they advanced down the desert pathways.  
  
"I know we will get to her in time, Thomas." Karl said over the monitor to his younger brother.  
  
"I hope you are right. I just do not know why she went off like that. She said she would leave everything up to us and would not get involved with anymore of this!" Thomas fumed as he sped the Dibison forward and the Iron Kong was right behind him.  
  
"I don't know, Thomas. Maybe she felt that since this is her uncle, she had to do something about it? I know she did not want to see you hurt because of him. She loves you very much, Thomas." Karl told his younger brother.  
  
"But, I am the one who is supposed to protect her from anything! And I am not just protecting her now! I have two other lives to protect. Two very precious lives at that. And I helped create them." Thomas said to Karl.  
  
Karl really admired his younger brother for almost everything he did. Thomas was so dedicated in protecting Savannah and the twins. He really admired him for that. Karl also knew that Thomas would do anything for them. Even give his own life for them to be safe.  
  
"I will do anything to stop Logan!" Thomas yelled to no one in particular.  
  
****  
  
Savannah wasn't going to be alone for very long. She knew that sooner or later Logan would find her. And he eventually did. And he did not look very happy to see his niece there, waiting for him.  
  
"I have come to stop you once and for all, Logan!" Savannah yelled over the monitor to her uncle.  
  
"Come off it. You think you can really stop me? Not after what happened to you before when you fought me. I almost had you dead. But no, you had to survive, didn't you? Such a pity, it really is." Logan laughed under his breath as he kept the Pteras hovered right in front of the Raynos in midair.  
  
"Shut up! I can stop you! And I know I will!" Savannah shouted to the picture of her uncle.  
  
"Oh, and I have heard that you are pregnant. Well, that is just wonderful. I guess that will be killing three birds with one stone, how about it?" Logan snickered to his niece.  
  
"Who told you that?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"Oh, I heard it on the way here. And where is your beloved Thomas, anyways? Shouldn't he be here to protect you? To save you from me killing you and your child?" Logan asked.  
  
Savannah knew better than to tell him about the twins, so she kept quiet after that.  
  
"Oh, so he is not going to come and save you? I knew he never did love you. Nobody could ever love you. You are a stubborn, irresponsible bitch! You do know that don't you? Thomas is never going to come and save you. I should just finish you off right here and right now!" Logan shouted to her.  
  
"I do not think so! Bastard!" It was Thomas. And he had finally shown up after picking the two Zoids up on radar.  
  
"Megalo Max. FIRE!" Thomas sent the firepower into the air and hit the Pteras head on. But that was not enough to knock down the blue Zoid.  
  
"Damn!" Thomas shouted.  
  
"Thomas!" Savannah shouted from the Raynos.  
  
Thomas noticed that she wasn't hurt, and that Logan had not had the chance to do anything to her. Thomas was relieved to see this. So now, all he had to concentrate on was getting Savannah to safety, and taking care of dear old Uncle Logan finally.  
  
"Get away from me. I have other things to take care of. Like getting rid of this girl right here. Now and forever." Logan said as he shot the Raynos. But that was not even close to enough to damage the Zoid. It was hit, but it was barely dented.  
  
"Gah!" Savannah said as her uncle fired at her. At least nothing went terribly wrong. Savannah was still able to fight with her uncle.  
  
"Damn! How come you did not go down?" Logan cried.  
  
"You are weak! You don't even have the guts to get rid of me and you know it!" Savannah laughed at her uncle's face.  
  
"Savannah! Stop it! Please?" Thomas asked his wife, but she would not listen to him directly.  
  
"Thomas! We have to stop Logan before he can do anything to Savannah! Or to anybody for that matter now!" Karl shouted to his younger brother from the Iron Kong.  
  
"I have had it with you! You have ruined everything in my life! After your parents left, your aunt and I were stuck taking care of you since nobody wanted you. Not even your very own brother!" Logan shouted to Savannah.  
  
"He was too young to take care of me!" Savannah yelled at her uncle, but he was not listening to her.  
  
"But no! Why were we stuck taking care of you? Because nobody loved you enough to do so! We were stuck taking care of you until you were only seventeen. When you finally managed to get out of my life and move into a house with one of your stupid little friends! I was so happy to have you gone. But every time you came back to visit, it would always piss me off! I just wanted you to get out of my life once and for all! And this is how I will settle things! Once and for all! Your death!" Logan shouted as he blasted the gun again and hit the Raynos head on and watched the Zoid fall towards the ground.  
  
"Not good! Not good at all! Help!" Savannah screamed as the Raynos hit the ground on a nosedive.  
  
"Not again! Damn you, Logan Hathaway! Megalo Max. FIRE!" Thomas sent the ammunition into the air like clockwork, and watched as he was able to hit the Pteras head on and watch Logan Hathaway fall to the ground. Hopefully he was finished once and for all.  
  
"Damn you all!" And with that, the Pteras hit the ground in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Thomas! Savannah! We have to see if she is alright!" Karl shouted as they each got out of their Zoids and ran over to the Raynos. It wasn't too terribly damaged, but it looked like it had been hit enough to do some sort of damage to it.  
  
Thomas was able to get there before Karl. He propped open the Raynos and climb inside to see if Savannah was alright. Savannah didn't look too bad, but she was still unconscious. And she looked like she would not be getting up anytime soon. Logan had really done it this time. And Thomas was a very pissed off man.  
  
"Savannah! Come on! This is no time to be playing games on me! Please? Get up!" Thomas shouted as he was able to get Savannah out of the Zoid and onto the ground.  
  
"Wake up!" Thomas cried to his wife.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
Sorry. This chapter was very very short. I could not help it very much. The physics homework I was doing earlier has finally gotten to my head, and due to the fact that I pretty much fell asleep in Economics and Politics, that does not help me one bit! I also smacked my head on one of the chairs. Everybody laughed. And I do not blame them for doing so! I would have laughed at myself too. But I was too busy trying to get back into my chair before the teacher saw me. It was very bad. I hate myself for doing that.  
  
Kenji: Mwahahaha. Oh, that was wonderful! It really was!  
  
Thomas: What did you do now?  
  
Kenji: I tricked Yami Bakura into marrying me. :D It worked too!  
  
George: ;-; *cries* How did you do that?  
  
Kenji: I dressed up at Yami Yuugi and tricked him. He agreed, and we eloped in Las Vegas. *laughs*  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh no! I am married to some insane seventeen year old! *hides*  
  
Kenji: You can not hide from me!! *chases*  
  
Nuriko: Poor Bakura. I do feel bad for him. I really do. *glomps Malik*  
  
Malik: What did I do now?  
  
Nuriko: Nothing! Honestly. *elopes with Malik in Vegas. Just as Kenji did*  
  
Malik: HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!! *dies*  
  
Anyways! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I had to get it up in a few hours, and this took me less than two hours. So feel very special. I did this after I managed to finish most of my homework. And I have another audition tomorrow. It is so sad. Tomorrow, we find out what section of Chorus we get into. I pray that I am not an alto. I will cry if I am. Anyways, please review. Make my life a whole lot better. And pray for me as I go for being a Soprano 1 tomorrow morning. Review! Review! REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter Nine

This is the Ninth Chapter of Only You. ^^v I am so very proud of myself. I was just able to finish my homework in record time. And I had so much of it to do, also. I finished most of my British Literature, considering I didn't understand half of whatever it was I was reading. X_x My math was beginning to make me angry. So, I did the best I could. Now, I just had to type up my Latin paper so I can hand it in tomorrow before I forget about it again. :D Anyways, I may not have the last chapter of this story up for a little due to the fact that I have started another new fiction. I have not gotten the chance to post it yet, but it will be called "Time Traveler" and it is from Inu-Yasha. It is a very original title, ne? *proud*  
  
Thomas: How many stories do you have now?  
  
Kenji: *burning math book* Uhm, I have about four I am working on right now. And Becca and I still have to finish the "Girl Scouts of Oz." *grins*  
  
Ryou Bakura: You could have done it in Hempfield Singers today. You had a study hall!  
  
Kenji: ^^;; I know. But I was kinda.. uhm.. running around the stage with my friends. And eating food. So, yeah. We goofed off the entire period.  
  
Thomas: *snickers* Bad girl.  
  
Kenji: :P Shut up.  
  
Okay. Enough of me babbling about nothing important. I would just like to dedicate this chapter to one of my closest buddies, Nuriko! Nuri-Chan, never put yourself down. Who cares what other people think about you. It is what you think that matters! So, be happy! And remember, everybody loves you! So does Malik! :D  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 9 - The End?  
  
It looked like it was starting all over. Again. It was happening. Again. Why did this have to happen to him? And now of all times? Thomas thought he had everything worked out perfectly in his head. His life was so perfect. He had a beautiful wife, and they were expected twins in almost a months time. But now, it seems like his world has come crashing down on him, yet again. Savannah came back to him once before, and he knew she would come back to him now. But the thing that was really worrying him, was the twins. He was not so sure that they had survived the fall from the sky in the Raynos.  
  
Thomas did not know what to do anymore. All he was able to do was stand around and visit Savannah in the hospital. And that kept bringing back horrible memories of before. The last time he was in the hospital with Savannah. She had almost died, due to what Logan had done to her. And him. Savannah was finally awake, and Thomas was always by her side. But the two never heard any news about how the twins were doing. Thomas had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
****  
  
"How do you think she is doing?" Moonbay asked Fiona as they were sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
Fiona looked up at her friend, "I am not sure. But I hope she is okay. The twins, also." Fiona said softly as she latched her arm around one of Van's arms.  
  
"I hope so, too. I am so worried." Moonbay mumbled as she fidgeted in the seat next to Irvine.  
  
"She has to be okay. She made it through last time, didn't she?" Irvine asked everybody.  
  
"She may have made it through last time, and maybe this time. But who knows about the twins." Tania said as she walked up to everyone. Karl was right behind her, of course.  
  
"Tania!" Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"I tried to stop Savannah from going out on the Raynos, but did she listen to me? Of course not. She is very stubborn. And I guess that is why everybody seems to love her. Especially Thomas, there." Tania said to them.  
  
"Of course I love her. What else would I do?" It was Thomas. He was finally out of the room where Savannah was, and he was walking slowly towards the group of people in the waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Karl asked his younger brother.  
  
"Savannah is fine, of course. She is just sleeping. I did not want to bother her, so I came out here to talk to everybody else." Thomas told them.  
  
"Did you hear anything about the twins?" Van asked his blonde haired friend.  
  
"Actually, yes. We have. It turns out, we found out about a few minutes ago." Thomas said. Everybody had their eyes glued to him. They had to find out what was going on.  
  
"So! Tell us already!" Moonbay shouted to her friend.  
  
"Well," Thomas lowered his head so that he was facing the ground, "The doctor told us that the twins are.." Thomas started to say.  
  
"Come on! Just tell us!" Van urged his friend on.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Hold on. The twins are alright." Thomas looked up from the ground and gave his friends a huge smile.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief. They would not be sure how to handle things if Savannah had lost the twins. They all knew that the two would be so heart broken after losing those two precious children. But now, they had nothing to worry about. Everything looked like it was going to be all right.  
  
"Really? I am so happy!" Fiona shouted as she let go of Van's arm and began to jump into the air and shout for joy.  
  
"Yes!" Moonbay pounded her fist into the air, uttering strange looks from her friends.  
  
"My baby brother," Karl started to say, "Is finally going to be a father! To not one, but two!" Karl managed to say.  
  
"I know. How scary is that?" Van laughed loud.  
  
"Come on!" Thomas was not joking around.  
  
"Wouldn't that be so cute? If there were little Thomas' running around the house? That would be so adorable!" Fiona giggled behind one of her hands.  
  
Thomas frowned at his friends. "And what if they do not happen to look like me?" He asked them.  
  
"Then they look like Savannah?" Irvine asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, of course." Thomas fumed at his friends.  
  
"We are just joking around with you, Thomas. Just, cheer up!" Karl patted his brother on the back lightly, "Take a joke, will you?"  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Thomas mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Savannah finally woke up a few hours later. Nobody else was in her room at the time, so she was all by herself. Well, not technically all by herself, but no all together. At least she knew that the twins were going to be all right. And Logan had not done anything to stop her. She also knew that Logan was gone for good. He will not be able to show his face around here for a long time. Or ever to be exact.  
  
"Blah. I really need to get some sleep." Savannah yawned as she placed the pillow over her face to shade her eyes from the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains.  
  
"You really should not have that pillow over your face." Thomas finally walked back into the room.  
  
"And why not? I like it right where it is." Savannah mumbled into the pillow.  
  
Thomas sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled the pillow off of his wife's face. "Come on." He told her.  
  
"Come on what?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Did you sleep well?" Thomas kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Why, of course! I always sleep so soundly." Savannah said as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.  
  
"And that you do. I am so sure that you do when you talk in your sleep. That is definitely what I call 'sleeping soundly'. Now, if only you slept walked. That would be a lot more entertaining." Thomas smiled at Savannah.  
  
"Oh? Really? How so?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"It would just be funny to see you walk around aimlessly. Then I would wake you up after you'd finally smack into the door or something." Thomas laughed.  
  
"Okay. You do know that I smack into doors when I am not asleep? I do it when I am awake!" Savannah giggled lightly.  
  
"You do? I never noticed." Thomas smiled again.  
  
"Quit playing games with me!" Savannah mock cried to her husband.  
  
"Oh, playing games now, are we?" Moonbay said as she walked into the room with the others closely behind her, and Irvine close at her side.  
  
"Of course. We were going to play a bit of checkers. I don't think you would have cared to watch, now would you have?" Thomas asked them with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh no. Don't get me started on that. Not here, and not now." Moonbay told Thomas.  
  
"Checkers?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Forget he ever said anything about checkers, Fiona." Savannah giggled from the bed.  
  
Fiona looked confused, but everyone thought it was best if Fiona did not know about that yet. It was in fact a little joke between Thomas and Savannah. That really only Karl and Tania knew about. Savannah finally told Moonbay about it, which got a huge kick out of it.  
  
"You lost me there! But oh well! So, how are you feeling Savannah?" Fiona asked her friend.  
  
"Tired. Tired and did I forget to mention tired? But otherwise, I feel perfectly fine!" Savannah smiled cheerfully to her friends.  
  
"That is good." Moonbay said, "And oh, I guess I have a bit of interesting information for everyone to hear." Moonbay told everybody.  
  
"What is it?" Van asked his friend with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Well, I guess I should say it," Irvine stood up, "Moonbay and I are going to get married." Irvine grinned as he grabbed Moonbay's hand and linked his into her own.  
  
"Aw! How cute!" Fiona shrieked.  
  
"It is about time!" Tania said to them.  
  
"I knew it." Savannah giggled slightly.  
  
"So, when is the wedding going to be?" Thomas asked Irvine.  
  
"In about a month." Irvine told them.  
  
"A month?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Oh no! That is when you are due, isn't it?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Yeah. But knowing me, I am never on time for anything. I will be late you know it." Savannah smiled at everybody. She was really happy for Irvine and Moonbay. And it was about time that the two finally got married. Before she even met Thomas, Tania and Karl got married. Then herself and Thomas. Shortly afterwards Van and Fiona got married. And all that was left was Irvine and Moonbay. And she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But she also hoped that nothing would come up on their special day.  
  
She really hoped not.  
  
To Be Continued! ^^v  
  
This chapter was short, but not as short as the last chapter! I am feeling a little weak due to the fact that I almost got killed in weight training yesterday. I figured I could run some laps, and well, I really could not. So yeah. You could just imagine me running around the gym. It is not a nice sight. So, anyways. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to review, or I will be very upset with you!  
  
Miroku: Okay, you are already upset with everybody. So, what is the deal with that?  
  
Kenji: People are just starting to anger me.  
  
Thomas: Not me? Is it me?  
  
Kenji: No. It is just one of my friends. She has been doing things lately that have been upsetting me. And she is upsetting a lot of other people also. And I am not sure how to tell her about it.  
  
George: Just tell her.  
  
Kenji: If I do, she gets mad at me and won't talk to me during our classes.  
  
Nuriko: What has she been doing?  
  
Kenji: Just mean things to people. I don't like it at all. *sigh*  
  
Thomas: I will take her! Where does she live?  
  
Kenji: Up the street. *grins*  
  
Well, please review. Make my day a lot more brighter. And I smell food, so I am going to go steal some and do more homework! 


	10. Chapter Ten

This is the last chapter of Only You. Or is it? I'm not sure. I might start a few more chapters to end this little story. Well, not so little story anymore. ;-; It is so sad. I can't thank everyone who reviewed this enough. But, thank you all so very much! You do not know what that means to me, really. It does mean a lot to me. I know it has taken me forever to get this entire story out, but I have been really busy lately. And now that JenJen has made me sick again, I can't do very much. And if you see any typos here, ignore them since they have been caused by all the medicine I have been taking lately.  
  
Thomas: You take too much stuff. *checks for fever*  
  
Kenji: I do not have a fever. *glare*  
  
Thomas: *nods* You do. And why are you not in bed?! *yell*  
  
Kenji: ;-; I am fine! *frog voice*  
  
Thomas: Yeah, sure. You are fine my behind. Now, get to sleep! *pushes her up the stairs*  
  
Kenji: I am fiiiine! Do you want to see your children or not? *grin*  
  
Thomas: *stops* I guess you got me there.  
  
George: *appears* She has you all the time. You know nothing, Schubaltz. *grins*  
  
Thomas: Why you..! *lunges at the Frenchman*  
  
George: *hops into Gundam Rose* I challenge you to a match!  
  
Thomas: *gets into the Dibison* You are on, Unibang man!  
  
Oh, dear. Not this again. So, enjoy this last chapter. Or maybe it isn't the last chapter? Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 10 - The Meeting  
  
Savannah was finally let out of the hospital a few days later since there was not anything really wrong with her. Thomas took her home and made sure she got lots of rest, since they both knew that the babies were due almost any day now. And they also had to worry about Irvine and Moonbay's wedding coming up. That was in the next few days.  
  
Like usual, the girls went out to get the dresses for the wedding. And the guys were out making sure Irvine had a little fun before his bachelorhood ended.  
  
"Aw. I still can not believe that you are going to marry Irvine!" Fiona said as they began to try on the dresses again.  
  
"I know. Is it not wonderful, or what?" Savannah said to them.  
  
"I know." Moonbay managed to laugh slightly. She had to admit that she was beginning to feel a bit nervous about her upcoming wedding. Cold feet, I guess it really was.  
  
"You will be fine." Tania patted her friend on the back. "Just look at how the rest of us turned out." She grinned at Moonbay.  
  
"I know. That is what I am worried about." Moonbay laughed at her friends.  
  
"Very funny, Moonbay." Savannah stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I know. Aren't I so hilarious?" Moonbay grinned as she looked at the dress she was wearing.  
  
"It is so pretty." Fiona told her friend.  
  
"I think it is too pretty for me, actually." Moonbay said.  
  
"No it is not! Come on!" Savvy told her friend.  
  
"Savvy is right, Moonbay. Just keep it. You look wonderful in it." Tania said to Moonbay.  
  
"This is going to be the best day of my life, I just know it." Moonbay looked into the mirror and smiled at herself.  
  
****  
  
"So, Irvine. How are you feeling about today?" Thomas asked his friend.  
  
"Nervous." Was all Irvine was able to say.  
  
"Come on, you will be fine. Moonbay will be here, and you two will get married. And everything will be perfect. Don't worry." Thomas assured his friend.  
  
"I know. I somehow figured you would say something like that to me. Just to make me feel better." Irvine grinned.  
  
"Well, of course! We are friends, are we not?" Thomas asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Irvine grinned.  
  
"Oh, you only guess so?" Questioned the blonde man.  
  
"I was just kidding with you. You know that we are friends. So stop badgering me about it." Irvine punched Thomas in the arm.  
  
"Ow! You are so evil. That hurt, you know?" Thomas frowned.  
  
"Yeah, shut up, Schubaltz. Stop joking around." Irvine muttered to his friend.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Thomas grinned as he walked away from his friend and quickly met up with his brother and Van Flyheight.  
  
"Have you heard anything from the girls, Thomas?" Van asked him.  
  
"No, are they not here yet?" Thomas asked Van curiously.  
  
"No. We have not heard anything from them yet." Karl told his younger brother.  
  
"They should have been here at least half an hour ago." Van said as he stomped his foot on the ground.  
  
The girls weren't there yet? Where could they be? What if something happened to them on the way here? Thomas was sure something was happening right then and there.  
  
"I can try and call them. See what is going on. Maybe Savannah just could not get her hair the way she wanted it to be." Karl grinned at his younger brother as he took out his phone and dialed Tania's number.  
  
****  
  
"Gah. Could you hurry it up! We are going to be late!" Tania yelled to the others who were still getting themselves ready for the wedding.  
  
"We are almost finished!" Somebody shouted as Tania's phone began to ring on the counter. Tania picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Well, hello there." Karl said on the other line to his wife.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." She managed to laugh slightly.  
  
"What is wrong? What is taking you all so long to get here?" Karl asked her.  
  
"Sorry. Everyone still can't things just right here. We are having a slight problem with Savannah's dress." Tania laughed to her husband.  
  
"Oh, what is wrong with Savannah's dress?" Karl asked her as Thomas gave his brother an odd look.  
  
"We couldn't get her in it right away. She is just too big right now. And she keeps saying that she is fat and she wants the kids to come out right now." Tania managed to laugh again as she saw Savannah appear at the doorway with the dress on perfectly now.  
  
"Wait, nevermind. Our problem is solved. We will be there in a few minutes. Don't worry." Tania told Karl.  
  
"Alright. Just make sure you aren't anymore late than you already are. If Irvine finds out, he will be very angry with you all." Karl said as they both hung up.  
  
"Sorry. I see you got into the dress, Savvy!" Tania told her friend.  
  
"Yeah. After Fiona and Moonbay were finally able to pry me into the dress." Savannah laughed to her friend.  
  
"Well, don't worry about anything. The dress looks great on you." Tania smiled.  
  
"Thanks.." Savannah managed to say as she put a hand to her stomach and winced, "Ouch. That can not be good."  
  
"What is it?" Tania went up to her friend as she asked her the question.  
  
"I don't know.. but I do not think it is any good." Savannah gulped.  
  
"Uh oh. Is it time?" Tania asked.  
  
"I think so." Savannah frowned.  
  
"Moonbay! Fiona! Come quick!" Tania yelled for her other friends.  
  
The two other girls ran into the room to find Savannah now sitting on the floor with her hand on her stomach and Tania leaning over her.  
  
"What is going on? Why were you yelling?" Moonbay asked Tania.  
  
"It's Savannah. It is time." Tania looked at her friends, who just looked back at her with the ever most surprised looks on both of their faces.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fiona asked her.  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I know when there is something going on with me!" Savannah told her.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital. And as fast as we can." Moonbay said as she helped Savannah up and led her out of the room with Fiona and Tania helping her.  
  
"I am so sorry about this Moonbay." Savannah cried to her friend.  
  
"It is okay. And it is not your fault." Moonbay assured her friend as they all helped her get into the car.  
  
"Somebody has to call Thomas. You know he has to be around to see this." Fiona said.  
  
"I will call him." Tania said as she got her phone out again and called Karl since she knew Thomas and the others were with him at that moment. And she dialed the number as the car began to go off down the road towards the nearest hospital.  
  
****  
  
"What is going on?" Irvine asked the others as they were standing around, waiting for the girls to arrive.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't like it." Thomas said.  
  
And that was when Karl's phone rang. Karl answered it on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Karl! Oh. We are on our way to the hospital. Right now." Tania managed to say as they swerved on the road due to Moonbay's maniac driving skills.  
  
"Hospital? Why?! What is going on? Are you okay?" Karl asked into the phone as the others closely listened into every word Karl was saying.  
  
"No. I am perfectly fine. It is Savannah! It's time!" Tania told her husband.  
  
"Now? You mean, right now? Alright. We will be there as soon as we can." Karl said as they both hung up. Karl looked over at his younger brother as he put his phone back into his back pocket.  
  
"What is wrong? Is somebody hurt?" Van asked Karl.  
  
"No. Everyone is fine. Except for the fact that Savannah has gone into labor." Karl looked over at Thomas.  
  
Thomas nearly fell over flat onto his face. What? Now? How could this be?  
  
"You mean now? But.. the wedding!" Thomas stuttered.  
  
"We don't have time for that right now!" Irvine said, "We have to get to your wife." Irvine finished as he took Thomas' arm and began to drag him away with Van and Karl behind them.  
  
They were finally on their way to the hospital.  
  
****  
  
The girls had made it to the hospital just in time. Well, at least they thought they did. They had already taken Savannah in, so the girls decided to sit in the waiting room and wait for the men to get there. They just hoped that Thomas would not be too late for this. They all knew he would be very upset if he missed the birth of his first two children.  
  
"I hope they get here soon." Fiona said from her chair in the waiting room.  
  
"They will, don't worry about it, Fiona." Moonbay told her friend.  
  
"They should be here soon. We did not have much of a head start before them." Tania said to the two other girls.  
  
"Here they are!" Fiona pointed them out as Thomas was running towards them and the others were closely behind him.  
  
"Where is she?" Was all Thomas could ask them.  
  
"Here.." Tania showed him through a door and told him where to go. And off Thomas went down the hallway. He was running at full speed trying to get to his wife in time.  
  
"Wow. We sure did pick a wonderful day, didn't we Moonbay?" Irvine asked her.  
  
"Come on, you know she did not try this. She could not help it." Moonbay said to him.  
  
"I know, I know. Sorry." Irvine said as he frowned.  
  
Karl walked over to his wife who was sitting in one of the cars in the waiting room.  
  
"It's okay." Karl told her as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee.  
  
"I know. It's just, I don't know." Tania mumbled to her husband softy.  
  
"She will be alright. You know that." Karl told her.  
  
"I know that, also." Tania managed to tell him.  
  
"Then, what is really bothering you?" Karl asked his wife.  
  
"It is Thomas. I just hope he takes this well. You know how he can not stand the sight of blood. Who knows what he will do when he watches this." Tania grinned at her husband.  
  
"Oh no. I never did think of that. I really do think he will be in more pain than what Savannah will be going through." Karl said to Tania.  
  
"You know, you are probably right." Tania smiled at her husband lightly.  
  
****  
  
It was only about a couple of hours later before they actually heard anything about how Savannah was doing. And if Thomas had fallen over from the sight of blood yet. And that was when Thomas finally walked out into the waiting room still in his hospital garb on him.  
  
"How is she?" Everyone asked him at about the same time.  
  
"She is fine so far. Nothing yet. I just decided to come out and tell you all what was going on since I went in. How long has it been anyways?" Thomas asked them.  
  
Van checked his watch. "You have been in there for about six hours already." He told Thomas.  
  
"Wow. That really is a long time, isn't it?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes. And I think you better get back to Savannah now. Who knows, you might already be a dad." Karl said as he pushed Thomas through the door and watched him go down the hallway again.  
  
"I really do want to fall asleep right now." Fiona said as she yawned into one of her hands.  
  
"Then sleep. Who knows how long this could take. I heard it could take up to twenty-four hours to give birth to one child. Who knows how long it will take giving birth to two babies." Moonbay told them as she leaned back in her chair, finally out of her wedding dress since she had finally changed.  
  
"I sure hope it does not take that long." Tania said as she closed her eyes and tried to get a little rest.  
  
****  
  
Another couple of hours finally went by before they heard anything about Savannah's condition again. And by now, everyone was half asleep due to the fact that it was almost 12 in the morning. And that is when they finally learned the news, and it was good this time. Thomas came strolling out of the door, with the biggest grin on his face. The grin was absolutely huge, it was bigger than the planet of Zi, itself.  
  
"Now what is up?" Van yawned into his hand as he asked his blonde friend the question.  
  
All Thomas could do was grin. And that is when everybody knew that Savannah had had the twins. Or at least one of them so far.  
  
"Come on! Drop the suspense! What is going on?" Irvine asked him.  
  
"Alright. If you must know, you are now looking at the very proud father of a baby boy and a baby girl." Thomas was not able to let the grin off of his face. He was so happy right now.  
  
"Aw! A boy and a girl!" Fiona giggled in her hand.  
  
"How is Savannah, anyways?" Moonbay asked Thomas.  
  
"She is perfectly fine. Considering the fact that she just went through 14 hours of labor, she is doing well. And I do believe I left her sleeping." Thomas told them.  
  
"We are so happy for you, Thomas." Tania told him as she got up and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"And don't forget to mention that we are very proud of you. And of course we are very proud of Savannah, too. She was in fact the one who gave birth to the two, not Thomas here." Karl teased his younger brother as he patted him on the back hard.  
  
"Very funny, Karl." Thomas mockingly laughed at his older brother.  
  
"So, what did you name the two?" Van asked Thomas with a curious look upon his face.  
  
"Well, since Savannah and I had this little agreement before that I would name a boy and she would name a girl if we had one. So, I have named our young boy Lance and Savannah has named our baby girl, Mari." Thomas said proudly.  
  
"Aw, how cute!" Fiona said loudly.  
  
"Mari and Lance. What a nice pair." Irvine said as he got up and gave his friend a quick hug.  
  
All Thomas was able to do was grin. He just could not help it. He was so incredibly happy right now and nothing would be able to change the way he felt right now. Nothing in this entire world.  
  
****  
  
It was a few days before Savannah was allowed to leave the hospital with the twins, and when she did, she walked out with her husband as she carried Lance in her arms and Thomas was carrying Mari in his own arms. Savannah could not help but notice how warm Thomas' face looked as he looked down into his daughters face. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father. She just knew it.  
  
****  
  
And about a week or two after Mari and Lance were born, Moonbay and Irvine finally got married. They decided to wait just a bit so that Savannah could get herself ready. And since she had lost a lot of weight already from the pregnancy, they had to have her wear the dress that she wore for Fiona and Van's wedding a few months back.  
  
The ceremony was small, and relatively quiet. Surprisingly, the little twins were sleeping most of the time. Except for at the reception when people just could not get enough of the two little wonders.  
  
"I told you they would look like Thomas." Fiona said.  
  
"I don't know, they kind of look like Savannah." Van told his wife as they stood over the two babies that were sleeping soundly with their parents at one of the tables.  
  
"Congratulations, Moonbay and Irvine." Savannah grinned at her two friends as she got up and gave them both a hug.  
  
"And I think we should say the same thing to you, Savannah. Congratulations of having these two wonderful children. I am curious, do they ever cry?" Moonbay asked her friend as she looked down at the twins.  
  
"What do you think? I have been up almost every night with these two here." Thomas mentioned to them.  
  
"Come off it, Thomas. I have gotten up with them, too. Have I not?" Savannah asked her husband.  
  
"Yes, but not as much as me." Thomas said.  
  
"And you know why? Because you always make sure I hear nothing. You just want me to sleep." Savannah smiled at her husband.  
  
"How did you guess? I figured that if you went through all of that pain just to have those two, the least I could do is help take care of them." Thomas smiled at his wife.  
  
"I love you, Thomas." Savannah said.  
  
"I love you, too. Savvy." And they both kissed.  
  
That is when everyone knew that everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be perfect. Thomas and Savannah had each other, and their two new children, Lance and Mari. Irvine and Moonbay finally got married. Van and Fiona were together as usual. And Tania and Karl, well, they were expecting a little bit of joy of their own. Tania just learned that she was pregnant. And Karl was so ecstatic.  
  
Who knew what the future holds in store for everyone?  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
Do you want me to continue this story? I have an idea of what I can do. And oh yes. I had permission from Shelly to get Tania pregnant. :D Even though she mentioned it a long time ago, I thought I would add it in here to give the ending a big kick. :D Hehe. This was by far my longest chapter. Be so happy for me. And it took me forever to write, also. I had so much to do as I wrote and typed it.  
  
Thomas: *grins* You did, didn't you? I saw you chasing the puppy around who was trying to eat one of your dad's shoes.  
  
Kenji: Yeah. I should have just let her eaten it. Who cares about my dad's shoe anyways?  
  
George: How about your dad?  
  
Nuriko: Yes. And if you did that, you would not be able to go to Otakon with me next year!  
  
Kenji: Yes, I know. Sorry. ;-; *sniffles*  
  
Nuriko: You must go to Otakon with me next year so we can cosplay as SES and people from Yu-Gi-Oh! You are our Eugene and Ryou Bakura! *grins*  
  
Kenji: Yes. I must live through this and my senior year in high school so I can make it to Otakon over the summer. My first con. :D Yay!  
  
So. Yes, review! And tell me if you would like me to continue this story! I may, I may not. It depends on how everyone feels about it. If you want me to continue it, I will have new villains, and we can watch Mari and Lance grow up and be kiddies! Wouldn't that be just so very interesting? Of course. So, review. Make me happy. And now, Kenji will take some more medicine and wait for Inu-Yasha to come on Adult Swim! I hope you enjoyed it! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Here it is! The Eleventh Chapter of Only You! According to everyone, you wanted me to continue this story, ne? Well, here you go! Thank you all so much to everyone who has already reviewed this story. :D You all make me very happy. Oh, and Shelly, you have to email me telling me what you would like Tania to have. ^^v I will let that be up to you. *squeals* I still can't believe I am writing the eleventh chapter of this story. I was seriously considering to trash this thing at like, chapter five. And now look what has happened from this? Lots of chapters! ^_^ Heh. So, yeah!  
  
George: Rose Screamer!  
  
Thomas: Megalo Max.FIRE!  
  
Kenji: Oh God, they are still at it? *just woke up*  
  
Nuriko: Yep! They have been fighting with each other all night. And neither of them refuses to give up.  
  
Kenji: Wow. And I slept through all of this?  
  
Nuriko: Uh huh. You were out, remember? You took some more medicine and dropped over after Inu-Yasha was over.  
  
Kenji: I did, didn't I? *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
So yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And like I said before in the last chapter, if you see any typos or anything like that, it is because of this medicine I am taking because of me being sick-y. ;-; Feel bad for me. And don't you forget to review!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 11 - The Joy of Parenthood  
  
How old were they now? The twins had to be at least three or four months old by now. And everyone seemed to be in love with them. And by now, people were beginning to notice who looked and acted like whom. Their mother or their father.  
  
Mari was beginning to show signs of acting just like Savannah. And granted that she did not have very much hair yet, you could tell that their were little red hairs sprouting out of the top of her head. You just could tell that she was going to be the spitting image of Savannah when she got older. Mari was also very stubborn. She refuses to sleep or eat at times.  
  
"She is just like you. So stubborn." Thomas joked to his wife as he was trying to feed their daughter.  
  
"Haha. You are so very funny, Thomas." Savannah told her husband.  
  
Lance on the other hand, was beginning to show signs of that little bit of Thomas inside of him. He already had some hair, and it was light blonde. Not exactly like Thomas' hair, but getting there. And on the other hand, Lance was the quiet baby. He rarely cried. Well, whenever his sister would cry, he didn't wake up or anything. He would just lay there, asleep in his crib.  
  
"He definitely does not act like you. Lance is too quiet. Unlike you." Savannah grinned as she sat down on the bed and pulled out a book when both of the twins were tucked in and already fast asleep.  
  
"Oh, very funny, Savvy dear." Thomas said as he climbed into the bed after his wife.  
  
"I am only stating the truth." She told her husband. He just looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Oh, you think it's the true, eh? We'll just have to see about that." He grinned at his wife.  
  
****  
  
A few days had past since that night, and a few people were over visiting Savannah and the babies to see how the three of them were finally doing.  
  
"Aw! They are both so adorable!" Fiona giggled as she picked up Mari and hugged her. "I want some children of my own." She smiled down at the laughing baby.  
  
"Well, why don't you just ask Van for some kids?" Moonbay told her friend and grinned over at Savannah, who grinned back at her.  
  
"What? You just want me to ask him for some kids?" Fiona asked her two friends.  
  
"Oh, Fiona. Never mind." Moonbay laughed into her hand as she sat down on the sofa next to Savannah. And Fiona looked over at the two and just shrugged. She never knew what those two were thinking about. And really, she really did not want to know what those two were thinking at that very moment.  
  
"I am so tired. I really wish I could just sleep all day right now." Savannah groaned as she placed her arms over her eyes to shield them from the sun that was blasting through her front windows.  
  
"What? Are the twins keeping you up all night?" Moonbay asked her red headed friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She told her.  
  
"Isn't Thomas helping you out with those two?" Moonbay asked her.  
  
"Of course he is. And well, he has not gotten much sleep either these past two weeks. It's really starting to look sad." Savannah sighed into the air with her arms still over her eyes.  
  
And then Thomas finally walked into the room, his eyes looked like they had incredibly dark bags under his eyes. It was very easy to tell that he had not been getting much sleep either. Poor Thomas. Maybe these two needed a little time away?  
  
"Savannah? Are you awake?" Thomas asked his wife once he saw that she had her arms over her eyes.  
  
"No. I am off dreaming in la la land. Please leave a message and I will get back to you whenever I decide to wake up." Savannah mumbled under her arms.  
  
"Hey. You two look very tired. Why don't you two just go upstairs and get some sleep?" Moonbay asked her two friends.  
  
"But, we have to watch Mari and Lance." Thomas told Moonbay.  
  
"No, Fiona and I can do that. Besides, Irvine and Van will be here soon. And I am sure they would both be very glad to help us out. Just go upstairs! Get some sleep. You two need it very much." Moonbay said as she nudged at Savannah with one of her fingers.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Moonbay grinned when Savannah moved her arms away from her eyes and she groaned.  
  
"Just five more minutes." Savannah mumbled and curled up on the sofa again.  
  
"Let me get her." Thomas walked over to his wife and gently picked her up and looked back at Fiona and Moonbay. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us. We really need the sleep." Thomas said to his two friends and quietly walked up the stairs with his wife in his arms. Finally. They would be able to get some rest. Without having to worry about Lance or Mari needing something. Savannah and himself were both very lucky to have such caring friends with them. And that is why they loved all of their friends. They were always there for each other. And that was that.  
  
****  
  
"Wow. No wonder these two can never get any sleep around here. These two don't know when to be quiet!" Moonbay told Fiona as they were both trying to feed Lance and Mari at the same time.  
  
"Aw. But they are both so cute." Fiona said as she began to make faces for Mari. And the little girl began to laugh.  
  
"Fiona, you say that about everything." It was Van. He and Irvine had finally arrived to see what the two girls were up to here.  
  
"Where are Thomas and Savannah?" Irvine asked them.  
  
"Oh. We decided they deserved some rest time. They both looked horrible from the lack of sleep lately. So, we told them we would watch these two here while they got some sleep for a bit." Moonbay told her husband.  
  
"Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Irvine quickly checked Moonbay for a fever.  
  
"Ha ha. You are so funny." Moonbay mumbled as she put Lance back in his little basket.  
  
****  
  
Back upstairs, Savannah could not get any more sleep than what she already had. She turned over to look at Thomas. He was sleeping soundlessly right next to her body. He looked so happy while he was asleep. Savannah would never know what to do if she ever lost him. Nothing would ever be the same. She loves him so incredibly much. And nothing would ever be able to take that away from her. Not now. Now that they had started a family. First of all, starting with Mari and Lance. And who knew? Maybe they would have more children in the future. And that, Savannah was definitely sure about.  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
Sorry. That took me forever to write.  
  
Sorry again. This chapter was very short. And I know why. I hurt my leg pretty bad in gym the other day since Jen messed up my leg press and well, I can't walk quite right anymore. I limp through the hallways while my friends drag me alone the halls. I am not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter of this story up. I am busy all this weekend. I have relatives coming down, I may have to work. I am not sure about that yet. And I have five other fan fictions to write. And I need to get started on Nuri's request ficcie! After all of this homework calms down, I will start it for you!  
  
Schwarz: *appears* Homework is good for you!  
  
Kenji: *throws math book at the wall* BAD HOMEWORK!  
  
Schwarz: *ducks* O_O; You didn't take your happy pill today did you?  
  
Kenji: What do you think? I can barely walk right now!  
  
Thomas: Ha ha ha ha! *laughs*  
  
Kenji: *throws European history book at his head*  
  
Thomas: Gah! Bad blonde girl! *runs away*  
  
Schwarz: *hugs kenji* Calm doooown. Think of the waters!  
  
Kenji: o_o; The hell are you on?  
  
Schwarz: You do need to take your happy pill. X_x; *sighs*  
  
Spare me. I am slightly depressed right now. I just found out I failed some big thing in high school by two damn points. You had to get a certain level in it, like proficient. I got basic in math. Two points away from proficient. And in English/writing.. I got Advanced. ^^v Be proud of me! I also had my voice part audition and I made Soprano 2. I am one of like 15 soprano 2's this year. We shrank. Don't forget to review! D Make me happy! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Welcome to the Twelfth Chapter of Only You. :D It has gotten this far! I am so proud of myself. Well, I am currently locked in my room. I locked myself in here because I am sick of my entire family screaming at each other. So, here I am! Sitting here typing on my computer listening to Morning Musume music. Blah. Well, a bit of good news, my leg is better. I can actually run around now. I am still so pissed off about failing the math section of the PSSA's. By two damn points, too.  
  
Thomas: Don't feel too bad. Sarah failed hers by 1 point, you remember?  
  
Kenji: Yeah, that sucks.  
  
George: And you got "advanced" in English! Be happy about that.  
  
Kenji: *grins* ^^v Haha!!  
  
Thomas: *goes to steal food out of the refrigerator downstairs* Uhhm. You do realize this is not your fridge?  
  
Kenji: We got that new thing today. It's taller than I am. *has to get on a chair to reach the top self* ;-;  
  
Schwarz: Of course you do! You are only five foot one! *laughs*  
  
Kenji: Shut up, will you?  
  
On with the chapter! If you need me, I shall be stuffing ear plugs in my ears so I do not have to listen to the people screaming downstairs. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 12 - Into the Future  
  
Three years have finally passed in the lives of everybody. And things have certainly changed for mostly everybody.  
  
The two Schubaltz twins, Lance and Mari were now three years old. And definitely into talking. Obviously, Mari doesn't want to seem to keep her mouth quiet. Thomas finds this hilarious because she is acting just like Savannah. Lance on the other hand is the quiet one. And the two looked nothing like twins. Since they were fraternal twins, they looked nothing like the other. Mari's hair was now longer and redder. She definitely had Savannah's hair. Lance had his light blonde hair cut short. And he was slowly beginning to show signs of looking just like his father.  
  
And the last time we checked, we knew nothing about the next addition to the Schubaltz family. About eight months after the twins were born; Savannah found out that she was pregnant again. So now, Thomas and Savannah had three children, their twins Lance and Mari and their youngest daughter Risa  
  
Risa was about two years old as of right now. And she looked so much like her father, Thomas. Her hair was getting long, and bright blonde. Almost platinum. She was the cutest thing ever. She was the one child that would always run around giving random people a hug. She was just daddy's little girl.  
  
The last time we left off with Karl and Tania, we had learnt that Tania was finally going to have a baby of her own. And just a few short months after the twins were born, Karl and Tania had their very own little bundle of joy to take care of. They had a baby boy named Gavin. He was now going on two years old, just a year younger than the twins, and half a year older than Risa. Gavin's hair was an unusual array. He had his father's blonde hair, but in streaks, he seemed to have white strands of his mother's hair.  
  
All of the children seemed to get along with each other. But they weren't the only children within the bunch from everybody. Fiona and Van have had a son of their own finally. He is about Gavin's age and his name is Kale. He looked more like his father, but in ways he acted just like Fiona. He was quiet, and quite caring. He seemed to like to hang around Risa Schubaltz a lot.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay only had one daughter. She was the youngest out of everybody else since she is just in fact one year old. They decided to name their daughter Maki. Moonbay had always liked how Savannah had named her first daughter Mari, so she had to name her first daughter Maki.  
  
Having the kids was just an excuse to be with everybody else. It was always like one great big reunion with the others.  
  
"Sleepy." Mari said as she began to rub her eyes with the backs of her hands.  
  
"Don't do that. You just had your nap. You shouldn't be that tired now." Thomas said as he picked up his daughter and looked at her.  
  
"I am. I want to go back to sleep." She yawned in her father's face.  
  
"Well, you can always go back to sleep later. Right now, you must stay here and wait for Aunt Tania and Uncle Karl to get here. They are bringing Gavin. You can all play together." Thomas told his daughter as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and put her back down on the floor.  
  
"Yay! Playtime!" Mari giggled and ran off to find something to play with, most likely Lance.  
  
"Are they here yet?" Savannah called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Not yet." Thomas looked up at the stairs at his wife. She obviously looked tired, but he knew that that would eventually go away. The twins were now three years old and sleeping without incident but Risa was another story. She had just turned two and is just getting used to being in a bedroom with her older brother and sister.  
  
"Where is Risa?" Thomas asked his wife as he peeked out the window to find that Karl and Tania were already at their house.  
  
"Here, with me." Savannah called from the children's bedroom.  
  
"They're here! I'll be outside." Thomas said as he opened the front door and walked over to greet his older brother and his sister in law.  
  
"You're here!" He called out to his brother.  
  
"Uncle Thomas!" The little blonde haired boy known as Gavin came running up to Thomas and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Gavin." He gave his nephew a hug and looked over at Karl and Tania.  
  
"Sorry that we are late." Karl told his brother as they walked up the front steps together and walked through the front door.  
  
"It's alright. No problem there. Savannah!" Thomas yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right there!" She called back to her husband.  
  
She quickly grabbed the sleepy child known as Risa and began to walk down the stairs to see everybody.  
  
"Oh! My baby niece!" Karl said as he walked over to Savannah and looked down at Risa. She had looked like she had just gotten up from her afternoon nap. Her eyelids were droopy and she kept rubbing at her eyes with her hands.  
  
"She's getting so big." Tania said as she saw her niece in her friends arms.  
  
"Yeah. And notice how she is beginning to look like Thomas." Savannah grinned, "The drowsiness and all." Savannah laughed quietly.  
  
"Come on, I don't get tired like that all the time!" Thomas said as he saw Mari and Lance run into the room after they both heard voices.  
  
"Speak of the Devil. Here come the twins." Karl said.  
  
"Devil? Where?" Lance looked around his shoulder and found his sister standing behind him, "Oh, her." He smiled and ran over to Gavin.  
  
"Lance. What did I tell you about that? Stop it." Savannah scolded her only son as she still held Risa in her arms.  
  
"Sorry." He said as Gavin and the twins walked out back to play in the yard. Must leave the adults to have some talking time.  
  
"So, when are the others getting here?" Tania asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Anytime. Anytime." Thomas said as he gently took Risa out of his wife's arms and gently put her in his own. Risa began to fall asleep again. And the doorbell rang, surprisingly; the youngest child was still asleep in her father's loving arms.  
  
"I'll get it." Savannah got up, noticing the sleeping child in her husband's arms. And she answered the door to find not just Fiona and Van standing there, but Moonbay and Irvine were there as well. Both couples with their own children. Kale and Maki.  
  
"Hello! Come in! Come in." She said as she saw her friends standing outside her doorway. They all walked inside to find everybody else sitting on the chairs or either the sofa. And they all found Thomas sitting on the one side of the sofa with Risa still asleep in his arms.  
  
"You two can go out in the backyard. The other kids are out there playing. I am sure they would like to have you both join them." Savannah bent down to the kid's eye level and told them. They both looked at each other and quickly ran out towards the back of the house and out the doorway to the others.  
  
"How can you be so good with kids, Savannah?" Moonbay asked as she sat down and heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"I guess it just comes naturally to me. If you haven't noticed, I do have three children of my own." Savannah told her friend as she sat back down on the sofa next to her husband.  
  
"How can you have so many? I can only stand one. And one alone." Irvine said.  
  
Savannah laughed. "Well, it's not my fault. It's all Thomas here." She grinned after she spoke.  
  
"Hey! My fault?!" Thomas asked his wife as he was still holding Risa in his arms.  
  
"Well, yes. Your fault." Savannah grinned lightly at him.  
  
"Come on." He looked at her face as she grinned up at him.  
  
"Don't get me started." She said as she turned away and faced the others.  
  
"She has a point there." Fiona said quietly.  
  
"What?" Van asked his wife.  
  
"I mean, it usually isn't the women's fault now, is it?" Fiona asked everybody.  
  
"Not usually, I guess. It's the men." Moonbay looked at the men in the room. They all looked annoyed.  
  
Tania looked at everybody around the room. She didn't want anybody to get mad at anybody else, so she had to put a stop to it. "So! How is everybody here doing?" She changed the subject quickly and smiled at everybody else.  
  
"Quite fine, thank you." Fiona smiled softly at her friends.  
  
"It's weird, you know?" Savannah asked quietly.  
  
"What's weird?" Thomas turned to look over at his wife.  
  
"All of us. We hardly get to see each other anymore. Now that we all have families of our own. It's just weird." Savannah said quietly again.  
  
"I don't think it's that weird.. Savannah?" Thomas asked his wife.  
  
"I will be right back." Savannah told everybody and quietly walked out the front door.  
  
To Be Continued. ^^v  
  
Oooo. Where is Savannah going? Heh. Not sure yet! No, actually, I do know where she is going to. This chapter was a bit longer than the last one at least. ^^v Yay. It's Saturday. Inuyasha night! I must tape it. Tape it so I can watch it tomorrow since I am so freaking tired right now, I may just go sleep after this. Well, at least the family decided to stop screaming at each other and everything is all peachy again in my household. The only thing I can hear is the puppy padding around downstairs in the kitchen, only since my room is right above the kitchen.  
  
Thomas: Must.. steal.. food! *starving*  
  
Kenji: Hey, what did you do to your wife? You have her all upset now!  
  
Thomas: What did I do? It's more like, what did *you* do? *glare*  
  
Kenji: I did nothing. I was out all day today. *innocent*  
  
Thomas: Well, *I* did nothing to her. Why would I want to do anything to her? I love her. *sniffle*  
  
George: You probably cheated on her or something. How ungentlemanly.  
  
Thomas: Why you little..! *attacks george*  
  
Oh no. Not again. X_x; Don't forget to review this chapter! Help me keep this story going. Should I continue it? Review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Finally, this is the Thirteenth Chapter of Only You. I am still very surprised that this story has gone on as long as it has already. I seem to only be working on this story due to the fact the other ones have gotten to me. And, I seemed to have gotten to myself finally. I have gotten sick yet again, and I missed one day of school for it. Just what I need. I can't miss any school this year..  
  
Thomas: Why? Why can't you miss any school? Besides the fact of your parents telling you so?  
  
Kenji: I need surgery. *whimper*  
  
Nuriko: It's okay! Don't cry!  
  
Kenji: Easy for you to say. *scampers away*  
  
Nuriko: Geez. Now look what has happened. BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: *pops up out of nowhere* You rang? -_-;  
  
Nuriko: Your precious girl has just run away crying. Due to dear old Thomas here. *jerks her head towards Thomas behind her*  
  
Thomas: I didn't do it! Honestly!! I didn't mean to! Sorry Mr. Scary Egyptian Spirit Man! *runs away to hide*  
  
Bakura: You better run! *chases after him*  
  
Nuriko: Since Kenji-chan is off somewhere crying, I must tell you to review this chapter. Make her feel better. She is deathly afraid of getting this little surgery. Little? Still scary, na no da. Now, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Just Another Day  
  
Today started out like any other day. It started out with Savannah getting up in the morning to still find Thomas laying peacefully asleep right next to her in bed. Lucky dog. She was the one who had to get up with their three kids and make them breakfast and keep them entertained. But, in all good honestly, Thomas was a great father. He was a great entertainer to the kids. And the children loved their father very much. Savannah definitely knew that.  
  
Savannah walked into the children's room to already find Mari and Lance awake and getting themselves out of their beds. They were almost old enough to take care of themselves now. Savannah walked over to the tiny bed that held her youngest daughter, Risa and picked her up.  
  
"Come on, honey. It's time to get up." Savannah gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep." Risa yawned slightly as she was being held by her mother.  
  
"You can do that later. Mari, Lance. Ready to go downstairs?" Savannah turned to the twins, who both nodded at her and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen to get their breakfast.  
  
"What are we having today, mama?" Lance asked his mother quietly.  
  
Man, he was really starting to reflect his father in so many ways. Being quiet was part of it. Too bad Thomas was never quiet anymore. He never would learn when to keep his mouth shut. But that is what Savannah loved about her husband. And that was his sense of humor. Lance was beginning to show signs of Thomas' sense of humor.  
  
"Well, we do have some cereal." Savannah said after she put Risa into her highchair and opened one of the cupboards to find a few boxes of cereal. "Might as well eat it before it goes bad." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the box out of the cupboard and onto the counter. She pulled out three bowls out from another cupboard and began to pour the contents of the cereal into each bowl. She made sure everything was just right, and she placed each bowl in front of her three children.  
  
"Aw, why do we have to eat cereal again, mama?" Mari asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah mama, why do we have to eat cereal again?" A voice cried from the doorway. It was Thomas. And he had this little pout on his face as if he were about to start crying.  
  
"Oh, Thomas." Savannah sighed as she walked over to him and gave him a slight punch on the arm.  
  
"Ow! That hurt me." Thomas frowned mockingly.  
  
"Mommy hit daddy!" Mari giggled to her brother and sister at the breakfast table.  
  
"I did not hurt him. You see? He fakes it." Savannah poked him in the chest and started to walk away from him.  
  
But Thomas knew that was not going to happen. He grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her in for a hug. Savannah giggled as she felt him put his strong arms around her and looked over at him behind her shoulder.  
  
"What has gotten into you today?" She whispered to her husband.  
  
"Nothing has gotten into me." He grinned down at his wife.  
  
"Sure, don't you dare lie to me." Savannah looked at Thomas.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He told her as he took one last look at his three children, who were all eating at the kitchen table quietly and he took his wife by the arm and took her into the living room.  
  
Savannah looked back into the kitchen just in case some heavy duty destruction was about to happen. She had to make sure that those three weren't trying to blow something important up. Like their house. They definitely needed their house to live in. She didn't want it to suddenly go into flames one day because of their three children playing with matches. She wondered what would happen if one of them got into her Raynos or Thomas' Dibison. All Hell would break loose.  
  
"They will be alright. Trust me on that one." Thomas told his wife as they both sat down on the sofa facing each other.  
  
"Sorry about that. What did you want to talk about?" Savannah managed to smile softly at her husband. She was not really sure what he wanted to talk to her about. But from the looks of it, it did not sound too good at all. Not good at all.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing too terrible. Or at least, I don't think so." Thomas started to say, "So, where did you go yesterday anyways?" He looked down at his wife curiously.  
  
"Oh. You mean yesterday?" She asked her husband slowly. She was trying to stall him as long as possible. Why would he want to know where she went yesterday anyways? It's not like she did anything wrong when she was gone for that short amount of time.  
  
"Yes, I mean yesterday." He told his wife.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere." Savannah told him.  
  
"Savannah. Please, don't lie to me." Thomas asked his wife.  
  
"Mamaaa! Lance is trying to eat my food. AGAIN!" Mari yelled out from the kitchen. Savannah took this as the perfect opportunity to leave and see what the heck was going on with two out of her three children in the kitchen.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find Mari out of her seat, standing on the kitchen floor, and Lance was no longer at his spot at the kitchen table. He was sitting in Mari's seat, eating her cereal.  
  
"Lance! Stop that right now!" Savannah went over to her only son and picked him up. "Why are you eating your sisters food anyways? You know that isn't very nice of you." She looked down at her son.  
  
"I'm sorry, mama." It looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Don't. It's alright." Savannah gave her son a hug and saw Thomas walk into the kitchen and open his arms up for Lance.  
  
"Come on, Lance. Want to go outside and play?" He asked his son. Who looked up at him eagerly.  
  
"Yeah! Play.. Let's play ball! Since Mari is a very bad catcher. Daddy is much better than Mari!" Lance grinned over at his twin sister as Thomas led his only son out of the kitchen, and outside where they could have some time to play ball.  
  
"Mama?" Mari asked her mother as she again sat down at her very seat at the kitchen table and looked up at her mother curiously.  
  
"Yes, Mari?" She asked her daughter as she too, sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Where did you go yesterday?" She asked her.  
  
"Did daddy have a talk with you about this?" She asked Mari.  
  
"Nope. I was just curious." Mari smiled up at her mother.  
  
"Well, if I tell you, will you promise not to say anything to anybody else?" She looked down at her daughter.  
  
"Promise! Promise!" Mari cheered in her seat.  
  
"Alright. Then I will have to tell you, I guess." Savannah sighed slightly. "Well, you know how your fathers birthday is coming up?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"Yep! How old will he be.. anyways?" Mari asked. She was always the curious child. And Savannah knew she got that from herself. And definitely not Thomas.  
  
"Let's see. I had you and Lance when I was twenty-two. Your father was twenty-four. So now, he is twenty-seven." Savannah did the small amount of math inside her head.  
  
"Wow!" Mari looked amazed.  
  
Just as long as Mari did not go around saying that she and Thomas were already old. They weren't even thirty years old yet. How sad.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, mama." Mari questioned again.  
  
She was a persistent one. Must be a trait of Thomas. It had to be one of his traits.  
  
"I know. I am getting there. I went over to Rina's house for a bit. We are planning on having a little surprise birthday party for your father." Savannah told her daughter as she walked over to Risa, who seemed to have fallen asleep in her chair. She knew Risa was tired; she was just waiting for her to fall over asleep.  
  
"Oooh! A party! Am I allowed to go?" She asked her mother as she bounced up and down in her chair.  
  
"Of course you are allowed to go. So are Risa and Lance. And of course your Aunt Tania and Uncle Karl. Your cousin Gavin. And everyone else will be there." Savannah told her daughter as she held Risa in her arms.  
  
"Kale? Maki, too?" Mari asked.  
  
"Yes, they will all be there. We are having it next week sometime. Hopefully." Savannah bit the bottom of her lip. She just hoped a few things would not get in the way of Thomas's birthday.  
  
****  
  
"Lance. Catch!" Thomas threw the ball at his son.  
  
"Fun!" Lance caught the ball that his father threw at him.  
  
"I wonder what is going on with your mother.." Thomas mumbled to himself, not really intending Lance to overhear, but he somehow did so.  
  
"What about mama?" Lance asked his father as he walked up to him with the ball still in his hand.  
  
"Nothing really. Nothing at all. Don't you worry about it, Lance. Want to go see what your sister's are up to?" Thomas asked the small blonde haired boy.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I can get Mari to actually play catch with me. All she wants to do is play with those stupid dolls of hers. Stupid dolls.." Lance mumbled as they both walked into the house.  
  
To Be Continued.. :D  
  
Yes, stupid dolls. That chapter was very.. Useless. I just needed to get my mind off of some things. Like October. So much is going on in October it's not even funny. I do believe I have to take the SAT's for a third time then. I am going to some banquet thing. And.. I need surgery probably next month. X_x I am going to cry. I know it.  
  
Nuriko: It's okay! Don't be sad! They are going to put you out, at least.  
  
Kenji: I don't care! They are going to cut me OPEN! CUT ME OPEN! *shrieks*  
  
Schwarz: *pops in* What the. why are you screaming Kenji-chan?  
  
Nuriko: She is getting all worked up about her surgery again. I think she is going to go insane one of these days.  
  
Schwarz: *huggles* Don't worry about it.. You'll live through it.  
  
Kenji: Easy for you to say. *pouts* You aren't getting cut open at least.  
  
Schwarz: Well, your own baby brother didn't kill you, either. *frowns*  
  
Kenji: True. But you are here now, aren't you?  
  
Schwarz: ^^v Sure am!  
  
Yeah. Alright. I won't be able to update all weekend. Like usual, I am going to my grandmothers house for the weekend to go to the Bloomsburg Fair. I don't know when I am going to be back, just know that it will be before Monday, since I have to get back to school and work on things for next year. Don't forget to review! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. :D And Starkiller.. don't worry. I will put your request in here. In a future chapter. Which is coming up soon. :D Sankyuu all very much! I love you all. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Lookie! The Fourteenth Chapter of Only You is finally up!! I am so proud of myself. Too bad I have been slacking off lately. ^^;; Sorry about that everyone. School has really decided to become evil and screw with my poor little mind. And I do believe my parents scheduled a time to go get surgery. Sometime in November. So, for that entire month, except very little out of me. I will be very tired and sore and mad.  
  
Schwarz: Your surgery won't be that bad. Come on.  
  
Kenji: Oh yes it will. Believe me. I won't be in chorus for a few weeks at least. -_-; Shouldn't you be helping Nuriko with the ficcie?  
  
Schwarz: She gave me a break to come visit you.  
  
Nuriko: Sure did! What's this you're telling me about going to college in Maryland?! *grins*  
  
Kenji: All the cool schools are down there. Not here. I want to go to college in Maryland. Weee.  
  
Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter. I should have the next one out sometime. Before mah surgery of doom. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 14 - Surprises  
  
"Why now. I don't want to get up." Thomas grumbled as he shielded his eyes from the sun that was pouring through the curtains in his bedroom. When his eyes made sure they were adjusted to the extra brightness in the bedroom, he looked over to his side to see if Savannah was there. And of course she was. Sleeping like the perfect angel she was. He sighed as he looked down at her. She really was beautiful. And he wasn't sure how he did end up with her.  
  
'Guess I better see if the kids have finally tried to destroy anything yet.' Thomas thought to himself as he bent down and gave Savannah a soft kiss on the forehead and he got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Thomas walked into the bedroom to find Mari and Lance still asleep. 'And good riddance, too. It's only 7 in the morning.' They could sleep for the entire day and Thomas would not care. As long as he did not have screaming children always running around him. He looked down in the crib to find Risa already awake and just laying on her back. She caught the sight of her father and began to flail her arms like a wild animal.  
  
"Daddy!" She shrieked.  
  
"Ssssh." Thomas shushed her and picked her up, "We don't want to wake your brothers and sisters. Let's go get something to eat." He told her as he began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Thomas put Risa down in her chair and stood next to the counter with his hands on his hips. "Now, what should we have for breakfast young one?" He joked as he put a finger to his mouth, acting like he had no idea what to have for breakfast.  
  
"Food, daddy. You are so silly." The little girl giggled as she watched her father walk around the kitchen like a complete and total idiot. Which he could be at times.  
  
"Food? What is that?" He asked his daughter curiously.  
  
"You eat it." She giggled loudly.  
  
"Ooooh. You mean food. Okay. Alright. I can make some food. Hopefully I won't blow the kitchen up. You do know your mother is better at making breakfast. She won't blow the kitchen up like your daddy." Thomas said as he looked in the cupboard to find something good to eat.  
  
"I certainly hope you will not blow this kitchen up." Savannah said from the doorway. "Just think of the mess it would cause. That is not a good thing you know." She grinned from the doorway as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Savannah! I thought you were still asleep." Thomas told his wife.  
  
"I was. But you know me, I can't sleep forever. Unlike you. Who could sleep for all eternity without a care." Savannah grinned lightly at the sight of her husband still running around in his pajamas. Which consisted of boxer short and a t shirt. What humor.  
  
"So what if I could sleep forever. At least I don't snore so loud." He told his wife.  
  
Risa continued to sit in her chair, and her eyes went back and forth between her mother and her father as they spoke to each other. Sooner or later, the "talk" became a huge argument of some sort. Wait? You mean.. they were finally fighting? What was really going on here?  
  
"You know, I have really had it up to here with this. Really I have!" Savannah began to shout at her husband.  
  
"And what did I do now, huh?!" Thomas shouted back at his wife.  
  
"I've had it!" Savannah yelled as she stomped up the stairs to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it at the same time.  
  
"Savannah, please, come back here!" Thomas asked his wife as he walked up the stairs after her. Risa soon followed suit. It was a wonder that Lance and Mari weren't up yet.  
  
There wasn't a reply. Risa padded her way up the stairs as best she could and hid behind an open doorway so nobody would see her spying on her parents who were feuding at the moment.  
  
"Savannah." Thomas said to the closed door.  
  
"What do you want?" Savannah snapped at him.  
  
"Will you please talk to me?" He asked his wife.  
  
"No. I won't talk to you." She told her husband as she began to pack a few things into a small bag.  
  
"Why not?" He asked her.  
  
"Because." She said.  
  
"Because why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Savannah replied to Thomas.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" He was curious. He just had to ask his wife this question.  
  
"Packing." She stated simply.  
  
"Packing?! Where do you think you are going?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"Anywhere but here." She replied as she opened the door slowly to reveal herself changed and packed. "I'm going away for a bit. No need to worry. Who knows when I will be back." She told him as she walked right past him and down the stairway.  
  
"But what about.." Thomas started to say, but Savannah cut him off.  
  
"The kids will be fine. You know how to deal with them." Savannah said and she turned around and walked out the door and down the steps of their house. She set off for Rina's house. She had to get out of there before she went completely insane. She really did love Thomas, he just sometimes did things that really got on her nerves. And that never happened between those two before. Was something going wrong in their marriage? God, not now. What did she do wrong before? Everything used to be perfect and now look at it.  
  
****  
  
Thomas sat on the couch with Risa by his side. Mari and Lance were outside playing and Thomas had called his older brother Karl over to the house and he was expecting him there at any moment.  
  
There was finally a knock at the door.  
  
Risa jumped up quickly and ran towards the door. "Uncle Karl!" She squealed when she opened the door to see her uncle standing there.  
  
"Why, hello Risa. Can I come in and speak to your daddy?" Karl asked in a soft voice to his youngest niece.  
  
"Yep!" She shrieked as she let him in and ran back out back to see what her brother and sister were up to back there.  
  
"So, why did you call me over here? Is something wrong?" Karl sat down across from his younger brother and looked him over. He looked exhausted. He also wondered where Savannah was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that something is the matter." Thomas grumbled to his older brother as he continued to keep himself seated on the sofa.  
  
"Well, out with it. What is bothering you?" Karl asked Thomas curiously. This had to be big if Thomas was annoyed about it.  
  
"Savannah is gone. She walked out this morning, and I have no idea where she went off to." Thomas sighed deeply as he told his brother this. It hurt him incredibly that his wife just walked out on him this morning.  
  
"What?! Are you serious? What happened between you two? What did you do now?" Karl asked his baby brother with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Not sure. We were talking a breakfast and all of a sudden, we both broke out yelling at each other. Not sure how it started though. Poor Risa heard the whole entire thing. Then Savannah just got up and began to pack her things. I could not stop her from leaving. She just walked out on me. She said she would be back, but I am not so sure about that." Thomas sighed slightly.  
  
Was she ever going to come back or what? What the hell was going on here? Was Savannah hiding something from Thomas?  
  
To Be Continued. ^^;;  
  
Sorry that took so long to get out. I have been really busy lately. And I guess all that business has been paying off. My lowest grade in school right now is a B. I am so very proud of myself. I am even getting an A in gym. Which is very rare for me. I decided to work my behind off this year so I could get into a good college. Preferably one in Maryland so I could visit everyone who lives down there. And it's not too far from where I live right now. About half an hour.  
  
Thomas: What happened to you? You are really smart this year.  
  
Kenji: Shut up. You make me sound stupid.  
  
Thomas: Well, you were. But now you are doing good in all of your classes, including math. What is wrong with you? Are you sick or something? *checks for fever*  
  
Kenji: Shaddup. I am perfectly fine. I just decided to become smart this year.  
  
Schwarz: You were always smart. *grin*  
  
Kenji: Aww. *melts into a puddle*  
  
Thomas: Sheesh.  
  
Schwarz: *glares at Thomas*  
  
Thomas: *sees Schwarz glaring at him* Do you have a staring problem buddy?  
  
Schwarz: As a matter of fact, I do.  
  
Thomas: Let's take this outside.. *the two walk outside to fight*  
  
Kenji: Not again. ^^; I am so sick of those two.  
  
Kay-tee: Let's go play Dance Dance Revolution Konamix! *drags Kenji away to play and annoy her entire family*  
  
Alright! Expect the next chapter very soon. That is, when I find time! Don't forget to review! No flames. Make my day happier! Thank you all for reading! *scampers away* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

This is the Fifteenth Chapter of Only You. It got this far. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! ^^v It makes me feel so much better knowing that people actually do read this. Sankyuu, na no da. I got this chapter up faster than I thought because of all my homework. I can do that in Latin. I can do anything in that class, it's so boring. Don't get me wrong, I love Latin very much, and my teacher is great, it's just I fall asleep in that class. Hence the fact that I have it at 7:30 am.  
  
Nuriko: 7:30 am?!  
  
Kenji: Yeah, they made us start school earlier. We don't get out until 2:50. It sucks.  
  
Nuriko: Wow. Really?  
  
Kenji: Mah school bites. Just think, I'm done in a few months. Then I can get out of there.  
  
Thomas: Wow. I am very glad I don't have to go to school anymore. *grins*  
  
Kenji: Don't forget about Savannah and the kiddies! You have them now!  
  
Thomas: Oh yeah. Forgot.. Savannah left me. ;-;  
  
Kenji: Who says she "left" you? *grins*  
  
Thomas: What?! Really?! She still loves me?!  
  
Kenji: Just read and find out for yourself!  
  
Enjoy this chapter. I may add another little surprise in this fan fiction! ^_^ *strikes a pose* Not sure what yet, but I do have something in mind! Hehe. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 15 - One Another  
  
"I really feel bad about this." Savannah mumbled as she made her way up the steps of the house she used to share with one of her best friends, Rina. She wondered if she was even home now. And she also knew that Rina would wonder what the heck she was even doing here. And without Thomas, also. Savannah mustered up enough courage and knocked on the front door.  
  
The door opened and revealed the figure of a man. A man Savannah used to know. It turned out to be one of her old friends from school.  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Savannah asked the tall man as he answered the door.  
  
"Savannah? Savannah Hathaway?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, well, not really. Savannah Schubaltz now you could say." She told her old friend.  
  
"Ah, so you did get married finally? I'm very happy for you." Oliver told her.  
  
"Is Rina home?" Savannah asked the blonde man.  
  
"'Course. Come on in. I'll go get her." He ushered her in and went to the top of the stairs and called out Rina's name. She immediately came to the top of the stairs and caught sight of Savannah and ran up to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Where's Thomas?" Rina asked her.  
  
"At home. I just left. I didn't know what to do anymore." Savannah sniffled as she sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"What happened?" Rina asked her again.  
  
"Well.." Savannah told her the entire story of she and Thomas's little "fight" and a few other things Thomas knew nothing about.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You two were fighting, then you just walked out on him? Do you still love him?" Rina asked her.  
  
"I just walked out. And of course I still love him. It's just, some things are happening to me right now and I can't get used to it again." Savannah sighed as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Some things?" Rina sounded confused. "Wait a minute. You have three children now, right?" Rina asked her best friend.  
  
"You have three kids? Wow. Interesting." Oliver said in the background, but Rina smacked him to shut him up.  
  
"Yes. Three.." Savannah said.  
  
"I get it. You're pregnant again aren't you?" Rina titled her head to the side as she asked her younger friend the question.  
  
Savannah didn't know what to say, but she knew it was true. She thought after having three kids, they wouldn't have anymore. But as always, Savannah was wrong about this one. She was pregnant again and she really didn't want to tell Thomas about it. They really hadn't planned this one after all.  
  
"Uh huh.." Savannah managed to mumble to her friend.  
  
"But that is just wonderful! Why, are you scared to tell Thomas or something?" Rina asked her friend as Oliver sat down beside the two.  
  
"I guess so. I was under a lot of stress, and I just couldn't take it anymore so, I came here." Savannah sighed.  
  
"It's okay. Hey, why don't you go upstairs to your old room and get some rest. I can get you something to eat later. After Oliver here leaves. Is that alright with you?" Rina asked her.  
  
"That sounds good." Savannah said as she turned to Oliver, "It was nice seeing you again." And with that, she was up and walking towards the stairs to get to her old bedroom and get some rest. She definitely needed it.  
  
****  
  
"Thomas, are you sure you are alright with this?" Karl asked his younger brother as he watched him pack a small bag.  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I know exactly where Savannah went, and I am going to go get her back." He stated as he shoved a few things into that small bag that was lying on top of the bed he shared with Savannah.  
  
"Where did she go?" Karl asked from the doorway.  
  
"Where else. I do believe she went to Rina's house." He told him.  
  
"And how about the kids? Shouldn't you tell them where you are going?" Karl asked his baby brother.  
  
"I already told them I was going to get their mother. They seem happy that you and Tania are going to be watching them for a while." Thomas shrugged as he walked past his brother and down the stairs.  
  
"Good luck at least. Tell Savannah I say hello." Karl called out to his brother just before he walked out the front door.  
  
"Don't worry." Thomas told his brother, "I will get her back." He said as he walked out the front door.  
  
****  
  
Thomas was finally able to find himself around Valentine Harbor and to find the house where he knew that Savannah was staying in. And that was Rina's house. He saw a few lights on inside, so he knew that somebody must be home at that time, all he would do was check and see who was around. And if Savannah wasn't in there, he would just ask the others if they knew anything about where she went after all.  
  
Thomas walked up of the front door and began to knock slowly.  
  
And Rina ended up answering the door. She didn't seem shocked at the sight of Thomas standing in her doorway.  
  
"Thomas!" Rina whispered.  
  
"Yes. And why are we whispering?" Thomas asked his wife's best friend.  
  
"Savannah is asleep upstairs. And I do believe you two need to talk." Rina whispered as she let Thomas inside of the house as she closed the door behind him.  
  
"I know we need to talk. I want to know what's bothering her." Thomas said in his normal voice, he was sick of whispering.  
  
"And that's what I mean, well, I know what's bothering her and well, just go talk to her, will you?" Rina said as she began to shove Thomas up the stairway and into the room Savannah was staying in. Rina walked away and back down the stairs to give the two some privacy.  
  
Thomas peeked into the bedroom and noticed that all the lights were turned out. It was still light out, so he was able to see if Savannah was asleep or not. And it looked like she was asleep. Thomas sat down at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Savannah's forehead. Well, at least he knew she wasn't sick or anything of that sort.  
  
Savannah felt somebody place their warm hand on her forehead. She knew that touch from almost anywhere. She knew it was Thomas. Before even opening her eyes, she began to speak.  
  
"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Savannah asked with her eyes still closed and Thomas' hand still on her forehead.  
  
"I had to see what you were up to." He told her as he took his hand away from her forehead. Savannah finally opened her eyes and looked up at her husband.  
  
"And how did you know I would come here?" She asked him.  
  
"I just knew you would come here, you know." He told her. "Why are you so depressed anyways?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"Who says I am depressed?" Savannah said as she sat up on her bed.  
  
"I can just tell that something is really bothering you. Now, out with it." Thomas demanded from her.  
  
"What if I don't want to tell you right away?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"Well, fine. You don't have to tell me. But I do want to know about this sooner or later. Alright?" Thomas told her.  
  
"Stop with the guilt trip, but I guess you need to know this anyways." Savannah sighed, "Alright, are you ready for this? You better stay seated." She told Thomas.  
  
"Uhm, how can I say this?" Savannah started to say, "Well, let's just say that I am pregnant again. And I didn't know how to deal with things back home. I got a little upset and had to get away for at least one night." Savannah told him.  
  
And that's when poor Thomas fell off the bed. She was pregnant again? He was going to be a father.. again? How did that happen? Well, of course Thomas knew how that happened. He just wasn't sure about something there, but he didn't let that bother him.  
  
"Thomas? Are you okay?" Savannah said as she peeked over the ledge of the bed to find her husband sprawled out on the floor, almost twitching.  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit shocked." He twitched.  
  
"I'm sorry." Savannah started to say, but Thomas cut her off as he sat up and clung to the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's not your fault, alright. Let's just be happy about this. And I always thought Risa would be our last child." Thomas managed to smile up at Savannah. And then he stood up.  
  
"I'm really sorry about walking out on you. Really I am." Savannah got up and put her arms around Thomas' waist and put her head to his chest. "I am so sorry."  
  
"I told you it was alright. Just don't worry about it." Thomas said softly as he put his arms around her shoulders and just held on to her.  
  
So they were going to be parents again. Of their fourth child. Was that normal? To have so many children? Thomas always wondered this. Van and Fiona only had one, the same as his brother and Tania. Oh yes, he could not forget about Irvine and Moonbay. Thomas only knew, that this was out of love. And he knew that that was something to count on. And these children were really lucky to have parents like they do.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Rina could be found dancing around the table singing.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to have another child! And that will make four!" Rina said in a singsong voice as she sat down in her seat and looked over at her best friend. Savannah grinned over at Rina and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I don't see you getting anywhere." Savannah managed to laugh.  
  
"Well, you don't see it. But you saw Oliver, didn't you?" Rina laughed.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you are actually going out with him?" Savannah opened her mouth in awe.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Rina asked her younger friend.  
  
"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Thomas pouted in the seat next to his wife.  
  
Savannah punched Thomas playfully in the arm. "It's just wrong to think about it. He's like my brother." Savannah shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Well, he's not like my brother. So, get over it." Rina grinned as they all began to eat their breakfast.  
  
****  
  
"They're back!" Mari squealed as she ran away from the window and straight to the front door where soon her mother and father walked through.  
  
"Well, nice to see you both back." Karl said as he looked up from the book he was reading on the one living room chair.  
  
"Well, it's nice to be back." Savannah said.  
  
"Come to think of it. You know we are going to need to get a bigger house, Savvy." Thomas said as he began to look around the small living room.  
  
"Bigger house? What is he talking about Savannah?" Tania said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Oh that, well, I'm pregnant again." Savannah smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Again?!" Karl and Tania both said together.  
  
"Yep!" Savannah chirped.  
  
"How do you live through it?" Tania asked her sister-in-law.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But, well, whatever it is, it works great!" Savannah laughed.  
  
"Good job, baby brother! Your fourth child. I'm very proud of you." Karl said as he patted his brother's back.  
  
The fourth child was on the way.  
  
To Be Continued! W00t!  
  
I really hadn't planned on writing that, but I was talking to one of my friends at school and they thought it would be a good idea to stick that in here. I am still very surprised that this story is still going on. Do you guys really like it? Or should I just stop and forget about it? I need to know! Because, in the future here, I will have less time to update my stories. With the first choral concert coming up shortly, with my banquet in 2 weeks, my third round of the SAT's on October 12th, and my surgery in November. *shudders* Let's not talk about that right now.  
  
Schwarz: Don't forget you were recommended for AMA! You have to think about that, too! More time out of your schedule.  
  
Miroku: AMA? What is that?  
  
Kenji: *sighs* American Music Abroad. I got recommended for it. Be proud of me. We get to go all of Europe and perform for people there. It's an Honors Music Program. I honestly didn't think I was that good.  
  
Nuriko: Give it up. You're good. *claps*  
  
Kenji: Thanks. ^^v  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Oh yes, I forgot to add work up into that list of things above. Work is slowing down because we close down from December until about springtime. So, I should have sometime in the winter to do this. Don't forget to review! Reviewing always makes things shiny and bright! W00t! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

This is the Sixteenth Chapter of Only You! I have decided to stop this at chapter 20. So, when that chapter rolls around, this fic shall be over. My one friend has requested another fic involving Savvy and Thomas. And I do believe she wanted it to be between Twilight and Only You. I am still not sure if I want to write that or not. I will have to think about it then.  
  
Thomas: Of course! Your surgery is December 6th! I will pray for you.  
  
Kenji: Thanks a lot. They told me I had a 1 in gazillion chance of dying. So, now, I am terrified to death for that day to come.  
  
Kiki: But you got your Harry Potter tickets!  
  
Kenji: Yes, I can die happy now.  
  
Nuriko: Yes! But, don't die. You need to finish mah Malik ficcie!  
  
Kenji: Yes, I know. I will do that.  
  
Everyone! Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, either. I hope it will not be too sloppy. I have some homework to finish afterwards that I forgot about. And I have to get my uniform for American Music Abroad. Must get it.. must. X_x; Enjoy!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter 16 - Not Again  
  
"This is all your fault!" Savannah shouted.  
  
"I didn't try it! Honestly!" Thomas told her as he watched her from the doorway.  
  
"Sure. Sure. Really." Savannah grumped from under the covers. "I am not coming out. I absolutely decline." She said again.  
  
"You know you have to come out from under the covers sooner or later." Thomas crossed his arms over his chest. "We have places to go!" He told her.  
  
"You have places to go. I am so fat right now, I can't even stand up straight!" Savannah said to him, still through the sheets on their bed.  
  
"Come on. You look fine. Now, will you please get up?" Thomas pleaded to his wife.  
  
"Fine. If you say so, master." Savannah said as she slowly got herself out from under the covers, she was fully dressed, and now five months pregnant. Hopefully this would be the last time she would have to go through this.  
  
"Good. Now, let's go. We can't be late for Gavin's birthday party." Thomas led her down the stairs and out the doorway. Their first three children were already over at Karl and Tania's house waiting for their parents to get there.  
  
****  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Karl asked as he stood around his living room, waiting for his younger brother to arrive.  
  
"They will be here. Be patient, Karl." Tania said from the stairway. "You know they won't miss this party. Besides, the twins and Risa are here. They have to pick them up sometime." Tania shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
  
"If it were up to Thomas, I would bet he would leave those three here, and run away for a bit of a vacation." Karl said to his wife at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry to say this, but that does not surprise me at all." Tania could be heard laughing from inside one of the upstairs bedrooms.  
  
"True." Karl said.  
  
There was a slow knock at the door. That had to be them. Karl walked over to the door and opened it to see Thomas and Savannah standing side by side.  
  
"Sorry that we are late. Savannah didn't want to get out of bed." Thomas grinned widely.  
  
"Shut up. Just because I was tired.." Savannah started to say, but she finished.  
  
"It's alright. Come on in. We were waiting for you." Karl led the two in and closed the door behind them.  
  
They walked past the living room and back outside, where everyone else was. Van and Fiona were there. Along with Moonbay and Irvine. And all of their children were there. There were the Schubaltz twins and Risa, Gavin, Kane and Maki. And one more on the way. But that wasn't for a few months at least.  
  
"Savannah! Thomas!" Fiona ran over to her two friends. "It is really nice to see you two again. We hardly ever talk to each other anymore." Fiona told them.  
  
"Sorry about that." Savannah smiled meekly at her friend.  
  
"No problem!" Fiona smiled as Van walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, Thomas. How's it going?" Van asked the blonde man.  
  
"I guess everything is alright." Thomas shrugged.  
  
"I take it you have been busy lately?" Van smirked as he looked over at Savannah. And Thomas quickly got the point.  
  
"Shut up!!" Thomas started to blush.  
  
"Aww. It's okay Thomas. You know I didn't mean anything like that." He grinned at his taller friend.  
  
"Sure, Van. Sure." Thomas rolled his eyes slightly than started to laugh along with his younger friend.  
  
"Savannah! How's the red head doing?" Moonbay walked over to Fiona and Savannah to have a talk.  
  
"This red head feels overly large." Savannah sighed.  
  
"You are not large. Stop that." Moonbay told her.  
  
"I don't know about that." Savannah pointed to her stomach. "Does that look small to you? I vow to never get pregnant again." Savannah grinned slightly.  
  
"Well, just be sure you tell that to Thomas the next time you two decide to-" Moonbay was cut off by Fiona loud laughing, she obviously knew what Moonbay was going to say next.  
  
"Don't you dare say that. The kids are near." Fiona scolded her friend and Savannah just stood there smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Moonbay. You have got to set an example to young Maki there." Savannah could not help but laugh with Fiona at Moonbay.  
  
"Oh fine. Fine. You two can just be that way." Then Moonbay started to laugh with her two friends.  
  
****  
  
"Birthday parties always were fun." Van said as he watched Gavin run around the yard with the others.  
  
"What? You miss playing with your widdle toys?" Thomas asked his friend and smirked.  
  
"So what if I do?" Van pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest in an unfashionably manner.  
  
"I always knew it!" Irvine shouted triumphantly. "You had some secret obsession with children's toys. Do you play with Kane's things?" Irvine asked him loudly.  
  
"I do not!" Van shouted shrilly.  
  
"Poor Van." Savannah said from where she was standing with Moonbay and Fiona.  
  
"Yeah, poor Van." Tania walked up to them. She was grinning.  
  
"So, have you decided a name for the young one yet?" Tania asked Savannah.  
  
"No. Well, maybe we have." Savannah shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
  
"So, do you think it is going to be a boy or a girl?" Moonbay asked her friend.  
  
"We don't know. We just want that to be a surprise." Savannah told them.  
  
"Okay. So, how about for a girl's name, you could name her Moonbay!" Moonbay laughed.  
  
"Sure Moonbay. Whatever you say." Savannah grinned.  
  
"No, seriously!!" Moonbay flailed.  
  
"And I am being serious. We haven't really thought of names yet. But if it is a boy, we want to name him Ken." Savannah said.  
  
"Aww. I like that name, Ken." Fiona said to her three friends.  
  
"Hey, Savannah. I never really did think about this before but, what are you going to do about work anyways? I mean, after the baby is born?" Fiona asked the red head.  
  
"Honestly, I have no clue what I am going to do. I guess I am going to have to stay home with the four of them. Then again, I might start to rip my hair out because they will end up causing me to go completely insane. But, no big deal." Savannah smiled at her friends lightly.  
  
What was she going to do anyways?  
  
This definitely was not a good thing.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
That chapter was absolutely dull. Terribly sorry about that. I have so much to do right now. I got three projects to do right now. So, I really do need to get them done. I hate projects with a passion. And I have rehearsals for chorus and I have to get things for American Music Abroad ready. At least I know people who are going along with me. Two of which I am going to be rooming with. Kelly and Stephanie. Thank God for friends from Hempfield Singers.  
  
Thomas: What about me? *frowns*  
  
Kenji: You weren't invited to AMA.  
  
Thomas: I know. I am so sad. ;-; *sniffle*  
  
Savannah: Quit being such a baby. -_-; And to think that I married you..  
  
Thomas: What?!  
  
Savannah: I was only kidding!!  
  
I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter so far. I know I have had a great time writing this. So expect maybe 2 or 3 more chapters of this, and then it will be finished. And I know that makes some people out there very happy because this fic is really bad. Well, all of mine are. Sorry! But don't forget to review!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

This is the FINAL chapter of Only You. At least, I think it is so far. I haven't gotten much of a response for the latest chapters, and I take it as that nobody is really enjoying this story anymore. So, I have decided to call it quits for Only You. I do have another Savannah and Thomas story coming up, actually. I have been asked to write it for one of my friends, Sari. Who has recently gotten into the whole Thomas ordeal. ^^; I ask for you to watch out for that. And no, the children aren't in that story. It's after Twilight, but definitely way before Only You. I am not sure as of yet what I want to call it. I have a few names in mind. Such as; 'Short of Secrecy' or maybe perhaps 'Miracles Do Happen.' Not sure what I want to do yet.  
  
Schwarz: Don't you forget. You have other fics to be writing.  
  
Nuriko: Yeah! Mine! *grins*  
  
Kenji: I know. I have Miracles Do Happen, My Will, Distant Past, Force Your Way (A brand-new, Inu-Yasha ficcie. Involving Shippou! ^^;) And Shooting Star.  
  
Nuriko: And I have to finish your fic, Kenji-Chan! *beams*  
  
Kenji: I worship 'Face Behind A Mask.' Very beautifully written. ^^v You rule, Nuriko!  
  
Now, on with the last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this series so far. Well, I may have another on the way. If anybody would like me to. Well, I know I will be at least writing it for Sari. Don't forget to review!  
  
Only You  
  
Chapter Seventeen - The Beginning of the End  
  
How could this be? Everyone was getting older now. Way old. Well, maybe not that old, but they sure were getting there.  
  
Thomas and Savannah sure did have a lot of work on their hands as Savannah gave birth to their fourth and final child, which they named Ken. Why Ken? Ken was the name of one of Savannah's friends' fathers. So now, the entire Schubaltz family consisted of the twins Lance and Mari; both whom were about five years old when Ken was born. Risa, who was just about to turn three herself. And now Ken. And how could we ever forget Thomas and Savannah? Nope. We would never forget those two.  
  
Karl and Tania were doing fine, as well. Their son, Gavin, was doing pretty fine himself, well; until he found out he wasn't going to be an only child after all. Yeah. You guessed it. Tania finally got pregnant again and later gave birth to their daughter Sonya. Gavin is going to be turning five and Sonya, is closely the same age as Ken was.  
  
Van and Fiona were fantastic. They only did end up having one child, which was Kane. He was also close to the Schubaltz twins' ages. And he seemed to be spending a lot more time with Mari Schubaltz than usual. Was something going on here? Maybe we'll find out about this later.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine were the same as usual. Absolutely in love with each other, and with their only daughter, Maki.  
  
Everything seemed to finally be back to normal on Zi. Peaceful, and quiet most of the times. That's the way Savannah enjoyed it.  
  
"Thomas?" Savannah asked her husband one night while they were sitting in bed. Thomas was reading a book, as Savannah put her own book down on her lap.  
  
"Yeah, Savvy?" Thomas looked up from the book he was reading to look at his wife.  
  
"Remember when we first met each other?" She asked him.  
  
"How could I forget?" Thomas grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah. I just came barging in on everyone to visit Fiona. And there I found you." Savannah smiled lightly to him.  
  
"When I first saw you, I never thought you would talk to me." Thomas told Savannah.  
  
"Why would I not talk to you?" Savannah asked him.  
  
"You seemed very quiet. And boy, was I wrong in that department." Thomas grinned brightly at his wife.  
  
"Ha ha. You are so funny, Thomas Schubaltz." Savannah tossed a pillow over at him and sank down in the bed and leaned against the one pillow she had left under her back.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. I know you all love me." Thomas blew kisses to nobody in particular.  
  
"Hah." Savannah snorted from behind her pillow.  
  
"Come on. You know I was only joking." Thomas pleaded with her.  
  
"I know you were only kidding. I'm over it." Savannah smiled up at him.  
  
"But honestly. I never thought you were going to speak to anybody besides Fiona when we first met. You were just shy." Thomas said to her.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Savannah shrugged from under the blanket.  
  
"And look at us now. I will be the big two nine and you are going to be twenty-eight soon. Time sure does fly." Thomas told her.  
  
"Yeah. We only met when we were about twenty-three or twenty-four. That wasn't very long ago, either." Savannah told him.  
  
"And look at all we have done in these past five or six years. I mean, whom we've created. Four beautiful children." Thomas said.  
  
"And only one seems to look like me." Savannah said, referring to her eldest daughter, Mari.  
  
"Oh, besides the red-hair, I see." Thomas said.  
  
"Well, Ken, Lance and Risa look like you. Hair and all." Savannah pouted.  
  
Thomas frowned mockingly.  
  
"You know I am saying that in a good way." Savannah smiled up at him.  
  
"I knew you were. I just wanted to hear you say it, that is all." Thomas grinned lightly down at his wife.  
  
"I love you, Savannah. You know I always will." Thomas told his wife.  
  
"I love you, too, Thomas." Savannah said warmly to him as they both finally ended up falling asleep next to each other.  
  
****  
  
It was a few years later, and it was about twelve years or so to be factious. Things were growing hectic and rumors were flying. Well, some of these rumors were actually true.  
  
Mari and Lance Schubaltz were now both seventeen years old and finally beginning to show a bit more maturity than they had been before.  
  
Lance Schubaltz was going to join the Imperial Army when he turned eighteen in the next couple of months. And that made his father extremely happy with Lance. He always knew he had it in him to be in the army. And yes, he still liked to pick on Mari most of the time. That is just what twins seem to do all the time. We'll never understand why.  
  
Mari Schubaltz was going to receive some higher form of education after her brother leaves for the Imperial Army in a few months. She wants to be able to teach children how to read and write with this higher form of education. Guess you could say she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps due to the fact that Savannah was still a teacher herself. And little did we see this coming; Mari was now engaged to Kane Flyheight.  
  
Their wedding was set for August sometime.  
  
Risa Schubaltz was now fifteen. She was growing up more and more each day, and looking more and more like Thomas the same. Her hair was long and blonde, and she had the same bright green eyes as her father and Uncle Karl. Risa was a few inches taller than her older sister, Mari, whom only clocked in at about five foot three inches. Risa was closely to five foot six inches. Risa also wants to join the Imperial Army when she turns eighteen. Let us just see if Thomas wants her to join. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his youngest daughter now would he? We'll just have to wait and see about that.  
  
And that leaves Ken Schubaltz. He recently turned thirteen years old. A completely loud teenager in some respects. Sure, he looked a lot like his father, Thomas, but his temper and personality closely related to his mother, Savannah's very own temper and personality. He had a great passion for music, that was easily encouraged by Savannah at all times, since she loved it as well.  
  
Thomas and Savannah were both getting older, along with the others. Thomas was now forty-one years old and Savannah was now forty. Hey, in most people's opinions, they still looked pretty young for some one in their very early forties. Thomas was still with the Imperial Army and Savannah was still a music teacher at a local school. And of course, they still had two more children to take care of. Mari and Lance were to be leaving home soon, and that left Risa and Ken behind. Double the trouble.  
  
Karl and Tania were also getting older. Well, we can just say that everyone was definitely getting older. Their eldest child, Gavin, was currently with the Imperial Army and slowly anticipating his favorite cousins arrival to his base. He couldn't wait for Lance to arrive. And there left Sonya. Sonya was about Ken's age, so she was just turning thirteen or so.  
  
Fiona and Van were the youngest of the four couples. And they still had Kane to look after. Well, not for long anyways since he was engaged to Mari Schubaltz. They still kept in touch with the others, and often visited them on occasion.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine, well, they had their hands full with Maki. Maki was about Risa's age, meaning she was now fifteen. And she was a handful.  
  
The last time this group would have a very large reunion, would be at Kane and Mari's wedding. The two would be married, and everyone would have a wonderful time getting to know how the other was doing.  
  
This was surely the preeminent adventure Savannah had ever had. She had never thought that when she would just go and visit Fiona for one week, that she had any idea that she would meet and fall in love with Thomas Schubaltz. And that is how things began with them. They got married, and had their four children. They made sure to stay in contact with Karl and Tania. And of course the others. And they would never have any problems doing so.  
  
"I love you, Thomas." Savannah told her husband.  
  
"I will always love you, Savannah." Thomas said as he kissed his wife softly.  
  
Who knew? Maybe grandkids were in the future somewhere for the two here.  
  
You never know.  
  
The End. :D  
  
It's finally finished! I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. I started writing 'Twilight' back in the beginning of August, and there, it only took me less than one month to get the entire 8 chapters of it posted up here. And I started 'Only You' at the end of August, right before my senior year started here. And here we are. It's almost November, and 'Only You' is finally complete. Just be sure to quite possibly look out for a prequel to this sometime soon. Not sure when, I am not even sure if it is even going to happen. But just be on the look out. ^^;  
  
Thomas: You still have a lot of stuff to do. Your surgery is in one month, and you have all of this Hempfield Singers stuff to be doing!  
  
Kenji: I know, I know.  
  
Thomas: You have music to memorize! You have work to do to pay those American Music Abroad bills!  
  
Kenji: I KNOW! x_x I am getting a new job. So, hush. I am going to be working at Borders when I finally turn 18. So, I will have some sort of money to take over with me. Maybe I will even buy you something, Thomas.  
  
Thomas: Really! Oh, cool! I need to go tell Savannah! *runs away, laughing*  
  
Kenji: I will never really understand him. Never, ever.  
  
I still hope everyone enjoyed this. Please, don't forget to review. If nobody does, I will not write anymore. Well, I highly doubt that. But I do have a lot of stuff to do. So, just review! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing, and that means you, Shelly! ^_^ You got me into writing! You rule. 


End file.
